City of Heavenly Fire
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: My theories of what City Of Heavenly Fire will be like entirely based on snippets, spoiler art, and my own personal theories. Featuring the whole TMI gang.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my attempt at writing a possible City of Heavenly Fire based on snippets, spoiler art, and theories. Obviously, my ****version of CoHF****will NOT be as wonderfully awesome as Cassandra Clare's and my characters will NOT be as funny. ****Enjoy!  
****Note: Since I used and will use official snippets, this MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS  
**

Not much had changed at Magnus's since the first time Jace had been there. Jace used an open rune to get through the front door and took the stairs, buzzing Magnus's apartment bell. It was safer that way because Magnus could be playing video games naked or really anything. Magnus yanked the door open, looking furious. He was wearing a black silk dressing gown, his feet were bare, his dark hair was tangled, "What are you doing here?"  
"My," said Jace, "You're so unwelcoming."  
"That's because you're not welcome."  
"I thought we were friends," said Jace.  
"No, you're Alec's friend, Alec was my boyfriend so I had to put up with you. But now he's not my boyfriend so I don't have to put up with you."  
"I think you should get back together with Alec," said Jace.  
Magnus looked at him, "And why is that?"  
"Alec has been miserable since your breakup. He hasn't been eating much, he's been neglecting his training, and he'll barely talk to anyone other than Isabelle and I."  
Magnus rolled onto his back and put his feet up on the arm of the sofa. "What do you care if Alec's miserable?"  
"What do I _care_?" Jace said, so loudly that Chairman Meow rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. "Of course I care about Alec; he's my best friend, my _parabatai_. And he's unhappy. And so are you, by the look of things. Takeout containers everywhere, you haven't done anything to fix up the place, your cat looks dead—"  
"He's not dead."  
"Whatever. I think-"  
"Think what",Magnus asked.  
"I think," Jace said, "that you don't want to tell your secrets, so you decided to break up with Alec because..."  
"Why should I tell you why I broke up with Alec? It clearly isn't any of your business."  
"Can't blame me for being curious."  
"Get out."  
"Excuse me?" Jace was quite shocked. Magnus had never really been the kicking out type.  
"You heard me. Get. Out. Do you know what I think? I think that you only came over here so that you could try and get me to be your pet warlock again."  
"Magnus. That's not-"  
"I don't care. Just go."  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone with your takeout containers and your dead cat."  
"He's not dead!"

* * *

After Magnus's apartment, Jace had gone over to Luke's house to meet Clary. He told her all about Magnus, all the way from the countless takeout containers to how dead Chairman Meow looked.  
"So he really kicked you out?",Clary asked when Jace was done.  
"Well he didn't kick me out, he sent me off. There was no time period where his foot connected with my gorgeous body."  
Clary rolled her eyes. "How's he even dealing with this?"  
"Not well. I'm not sure who deals with a breakup worse: him or a teenage girl who chooses to drown her sorrows in ice cream."  
"Not _all _teenage girls are like that after a breakup. I wouldn't be like that."  
"Nor will you for I have no intentions whatsoever to break up with you."  
"Works for me." She smiled. Jace always loved seeing her with the small smile she had now. That was why he just couldn't have helped leaning closer to her and attaching that smile with his.

* * *

As soon as Jace kissed her, Clary felt the small spark again and she jumped back.  
"Oh right, the holy fire",Jace said, suddenly remembering.  
"It's called heavenly fire, Jace."  
"Heavenly fire, holy fire, whatever it wants to be called it still prevents me from being with you the way I _want _to be with you." He put his hand over her's.  
"Don't worry, Jace. We'll get through this. We always do."  
"I think you're right. After all, we've already gotten through your crazy psychotic father, no offense, facing the Angel Raziel, facing Lillith, _and _we've gotten through me being bound to your demon maniac of a brother."  
"Yeah, we've been through a _lot _together."  
"Yes we have. What's next? Meeting Jonathan Shadowhunter? Finding out a Silent Brother is related to one of us? Making out with an Iron Sister?"  
Clary punched him in the arm. "Jace!"  
"Relax. I have eyes only for you." He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him; her head rested on his shoulder. These were the moments that mattered. Although they couldn't go as far as she would've maybe hoped, she still had Jace the way she had wanted all along.

* * *

When Clary walked into the library, she saw Maryse and Brother Zachariah seated.Clary's moment with Jace was unfortunately interrupted when Isabelle had called her saying that Maryse wished to say something to her. So, here she was in the library. Jace stood next to her and Alec stood next to him with Isabelle at his side.  
"I bet that you are all wondering why I asked you here",Maryse said.  
It was Isabelle that spoke. "Is everything okay, mom?"  
"Everything's fine, it's just that...Brother Zachariah, why don't you tell them instead?"  
The Silent Brother nodded. _A few days __ago, Maryse, Brother Enoch, and I discovered something deeply disturbing that had been sent to the Institute,_ Brother Zachariah said in Clary's mind. According to the looks of everyone around her, the Silent Brother was speaking to everyone.  
"What was it",Jace asked. Jace had to be interested in this news, or he would have responded with a sarcastic comment. Brother Zachariah continued.  
_We discovered a pair of angel wings. Strange was that fresh angel ichor dripped off of them meaning that they had to have been ripped off an actual angel. Along with the wings came a note from Jonathan Morgenstern.  
_Clary tensed at the sound of her brother's name.  
_The note consisted of only one word: Erchromai.  
_"I am coming",Jace silently added.  
"Indeed",Maryse said, appearing to have heard him. "What this means is that Jonathan Morgenstern is coming here possibly for us. It appears that the angel wings were a possible symbol of his motive. I believe that it means that he wishes to destroy us." Jace tightened his grip on Clary's hand. He had to have felt her body tense.  
"Well, what do we do",Clary asked. "We can't just let him come here and kill us all."  
_We are trying to create a possible solution,_ Brother Zachariah said.  
"In fact",Maryse began, "We have collected some of the angel ichor in the hopes that it may somehow help us defeat Jonathan. Maybe if we were to ask Magnus Bane he could give us an answer. Alexander, if you could ask him, that would be wonderful."  
"Why should it be me",Alec asked. It had been the first words he had said to his mother since his breakup.  
"Well, out of all of us, you are the one closest to him. After all, you _are _dating him-"  
"Not anymore!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"We broke up! And guess what? I really do NOT want to talk about it!"  
"Alexander!"  
Alec didn't say another word. Instead he just stormed off to who knew where.  
"I'll talk to him",Jace said before he ran after his _parabatai_.

**Thanks for actually reading through the whole first chapter! What I really hope for is at least 1 review telling me whether I should continue or not so PLEASE if you have time, review and I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL that I'll reply!**


	2. A Change Of Appearance

**Thanks a million to 4everallways,Scarlet R. Flame, and Jling ****for reviewing the last chapter!  
Enjoy!**

Jace ran after Alec and followed him to the training room. Jace had been soundless and swift the whole way but he had accidentally hit his arm against the training room door, forcing Alec to turn around.  
"Jace",Alec shouted, clearly surprised.  
"Look, I know that you're depressed about your breakup with Magnus and don't worry, I get what you're going through."  
"You get what I'm going through", Alec asked in a laugh. "You have no _idea _what I'm going through! You are happy in love with Clary! She hasn't broken your heart and you haven't broken hers! You guys are still happy in each other's arms! You have _no clue _how I feel, so _please _leave me alone!" Alec turned around and began storming towards the door.  
"Alec", Jace shouted. But it was no use. Alec was already gone.

* * *

Jace went back to the library and went to stand next to Clary. He reached down and entangled his hand with hers. She looked at him and smiled.  
"How is he", Isabelle asked.  
"Still heartbroken", Jace replied.  
"I'm gonna try to talk to him." Isabelle turned around and headed out the doors.  
"Jace, I was wondering if you could go to Magnus's apartment and ask him if the angel ichor can help us in any way",Maryse said.  
"Sure. But I'm going to need to bring Brother Zachariah just in case we need to peer into someone's mind."  
_Alright. I will go with you to the warlock's home,_ Brother Zachariah said.  
"I'll go too. Maybe Magnus has a better chance of answering the question if I go too", Clary said. Jace nodded.

* * *

Luckily, the Opening rune Jace had used the last time he had been there was still working. He, Clary, and Brother Zachariah were able to easily enter Magnus's apartment. Jace got the Silent Brother to stay outside the door so that Magnus wouldn't know that he had come. So, Jace and Clary entered the apartment.

Inside, nothing was different. Takeout containers for Chinese food still littered the floor, plastic utensils were scattered everywhere, and Chairman Meow lay on the recliner still looking dead. Even Magnus appeared to not have moved ever since the last time Jace had been there. The only difference was that Magnus had a pillow over his face.

Magnus lifted the pillow up enough to sneak a peek at whoever was at his door. Unfortunately, it was Jace. But this time, he wasn't alone for Clary was there as well.  
"Oh, God, the lovebirds," Magnus said, pulling the pillow off his face. "I hate happy couples."  
"Nice to see you too, Magnus",Jace said.  
"Look Magnus, we need to talk to you",Clary said.  
"About what?! I told Alec that I wouldn't be your pet warlock anymore."  
"We just want to ask you something."  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"Can we use angel ichor for something special?"  
Magnus hesitated for a moment. "I suppose. I think you can use it to cure a Silent Brother of his runes."  
"But that's impossible",Jace said.  
"Oh but it's not. If you brought in that Silent Brother, you could see for yourself."  
"How did you-"  
"I saw you from outside. Just bring him in."  
As if on cue, Brother Zachariah walked into the apartment. He took the vial from Clary without question and he drank its contents.

* * *

He felt as if he were changing, morphing into someone else. Was this how Tessa always had felt when she changed? He felt as if the runes he had for more than a century were being cut off of his skin. The rune that had kept him silent for all this time was finally gone. He could know actually open his mouth. He looked up and saw Jace and Clary looking at him with confused faces. Magnus looked at him as if he expected what he would see. But the truth was that he probably wouldn't know. He took his final steps as Brother Zachariah and walked over to a small mirror by the coat rack. He put his head up and saw that he was himself again. He turned back around and faced the trio. Slowly, he brought his hands up to his head and put his hood down, knowing that he was James again. But he wasn't pale, silvery James. He was the James with dark, raven hair and brown eyes. When Jace and Clary saw him, the _real _James, they gasped. Magnus simply looked at him wide-eyed.  
"Hello, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Fairchild, and Jonathan Herondale. My name is James Carstairs, but you may call me Jem."

**Yaaaaaay Jem! I hope this chapter wasn't too short. So, what did you think? Reviews extremely appreciated!**


	3. The Silent Brother's Tale

**Special thanks to . ****, 4everallways, chapiggy, and greygirl2358 to reviewing the last chapter! Those reviews are what encourages me to keep on going with this story so THANK YOU! :D  
Note: Cassie recently released a new snippet that I included here. It's located at the beginning of Jace's POV at the end. You can tell it's the snippet because he calls Jem Brother Zachariah. Enjoy!**

"Jem",Magnus asked.  
"Yes, Magnus. It is me",Jem replied.  
"You're so different."  
"Well yes. For I no longer must take that horrid _yin fen _to sustain myself. Therefore, my eyes and hair will no longer be silver, but the color that I originally had as you can see."  
"Wait, you two know each other",Clary asked.  
"Indeed."

* * *

The group retreated back to the Institute soon after. It took quite a while to explain Brother Zachariah's-or _Jem _as he preferred to be called-situation to Maryse. After the long, detailed explanation, Clary had left to go back to Luke's house. Jace now sat in the library with Jem.  
"Hey, Jem", Jace called. "How do you and Magnus know each other?"  
Jem looked up from his book. "We met in London in 1878 I suppose. He always helped my best friend and _parabatai _William Herondale."  
"Herondale? Your _parabatai _was my ancestor?"  
Jem nodded. "You two are exactly alike, by the way."  
"Did you know anyone else's ancestors?"  
"Yes. There was Benedict, Tatiana, Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood."  
"Wait. _Gideon_?" _Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Was that where Alec got his middle name, _Jace asked himself.  
"Yes it was",Jem replied, making Jace realize that he asked the question out loud.  
"Was there a Sophia Lightwood",Jace asked in return, remembering Isabelle's middle name.  
"Sophia Collins, or Sophie as she wanted to be called. She was a special mundane with the Sight that the London Institute hired as a lady's maid. She ascended and married Gideon Lightwood."  
"Huh. What about Gabriel Lightwood? Did he ever marry?"  
"He did. He married Cecily Herondale, William's sister."  
"So that means that in a _really _distant way, I'm kind of cousins with the Lightwoods?" Jem nodded. "Wow. Any other ancestors?"  
Jem thought for a moment. "Ah, yes there is. Charlotte Fairchild, head of the London Institute."  
"Clary's ancestor. So tell me about your life in London."  
"Are you sure? It's a long story."  
"I got time. There's nowhere I need or really want to be."  
"Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

Jem thought for a moment about where to start.  
"Alright. I was born in Shanghai, China. When I was 11, a demon named Yanluo tortured both of my parents by making them watch him feed me demon blood. Eventually, he killed both of them and I was sent to the London Institute."  
"Why the London Institute of anywhere else",Jace interrupted.  
"Because my father was British, so they sent me to London. Anyways, it was there that I met your ancestor William. But he preferred to be called Will. Eventually, when we were about 13, we became _parabatai_. Everything was calm really until 1878, when a woman named Tessa Gray came to the Institute. She was a warlock who had the exceptional ability to shape-shift into any person as long as she had an item of theirs. She was even able to touch the thoughts of those she shape-shifted into. She landed the Institute, London Enclave, and Clave in a huge problem with automatons and a man named Axel Mortmain. Although she landed us in many troubles, I loved her. I even proposed to her."  
"Did she say yes?"  
Jem nodded. "But the wedding was postponed when I became deeply ill. It was due to the fact that I had no _yin fen _at all. _Yin fen _was what Yanluo had fed me. Ever since then, I had needed the drug to keep me alive. It took its toll on me and turned my hair and eyes silver."  
"What would've happened if you didn't take it?"  
"I would've died. I was very close to dying at one point, after Tessa had been kidnapped my that man I spoke about earlier, Axel Mortmain. But, I did the one and only thing that would've kept me alive: I joined the Silent Brothers and broke off my marriage to Tessa. After I left, she married Will and had three children. Sadly, Will died in 1937 at age 76. He died of old age. Honestly, my immortality is a curse. I've seen the Nephilim that were practically my family die one by one. I only have one thing now to remember those days. I have this," Jem pulled aside his hood to reveal his neck.

* * *

There, Jace saw a _parabatai _rune. But the rune was faded. A _parabatai. _Like he was. And Jace knew, too, what that faded rune meant: a _parabatai _whose other half was dead. He felt his sympathy leap toward Brother Zachariah, as he imagined himself without Alec, with only that faded rune to remind him where once he had been bonded to someone who knew all the best and worst parts of his soul.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd say that I understand, but truth be told, I have no idea how it must feel to lose your _parabatai_."  
"I didn't think you did. Well, I must leaving now."  
"Leaving? Why?"  
"I need to go to London for a bit."  
"For what?"  
"I need to go to Blackfriars Bridge. Hopefully, when I return, I can introduce you to someone who will tell you more about Will. Tell everyone here that I said goodbye and that I will return soon. Hopefully, if this person agrees to come back here with me, they may help you with Jonathan Morgenstern. Until I return, goodbye Jonathan."  
"Jace."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You want me to call you Jem instead of James or Brother Zachariah, I want you to call me Jace. Not Jonathan. _Jace._"  
"Very well, Jace."  
It was the last thing Jem said before he left the library, and soon enough New York.

**Hope that wasn't too short! I really wanted to show some sort of bonding between Jem and Jace so, I hope you liked it! Reviews extremely appreciated!**


	4. A Newfound Herondale

**Shout-out to: chapiggy, 4everallways,and Ana for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks so much!  
Note: This chapter will show Jem and Tessa on Blackfriars Bridge, so I'm going to use a small part of the one Cassie wrote but I'll make it my version from Jem's POV so it's not as long. And I know that Cassie just released a comic for a CoHF scene, but I sadly can't really fit it here. I'll try to get it somewhere in the story, but I won't promise anything.  
Enjoy! :D  
**

Jem approached Tessa, who looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. _Well, _Jem thought, _she's seeing this version of me for the first time._  
"Jem?", she whispered.  
"Yes, Tessa. It's me. It's really me.  
"Jem," she breathed again. "You are"-her voice rose with wild hope-"This is permanent? You aren't bound to the Silent Brothers anymore?"  
"No," he replied. "I'm not."  
"But that must mean...the cure! You found it?"  
"I didn't find it myself. In fact, I hadn't even known it existed. But yes, it was found. Or rather discovered."  
"I saw Magnus in Alicante only a few months ago. We spoke of you. He never said..."  
"It was only discovered recently. A few days ago actually. Besides, it has been a hard year, a dark year, for Shadowhunters. But out of the blood and the fire, the loss and the sorrow, there have been born some great new changes. I myself am even changed."  
"How-"  
"I will tell you the story of it. Another story of Lightwoods and Herondales and Fairchilds. But it will take more than an hour in the telling. If you come with me, I shall tell you."  
"Come with you? Where?"  
"Your hometown."  
"New York? Why do you wish to go there?"  
"For that is where the story is taking place as we speak. They could use your gift, if you were willing to let them. Please Tessa. They need you."  
"Wait a moment. Earlier, did you say _Herondales_?"  
Jem knew that Tessa had always been sensitive on the subject of her descendants. He knew that she had avoided any contact with them to prevent herself from becoming attached, only to lose them to a demon or old age.  
"Yes, Tessa. Jonathan Herondale. Well, Jace Herondale anyway."  
"And the others? What about them? What are their names?"  
"Clarissa Adele Fairchild. And her mother, Jocelyn."  
"Henry Jocelyn Branwell", Tessa whispered. "Wait, did you say Clarissa? Are you talking about Clary Fray?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Because I took the place of the Iron Sister at the ceremony that prevents demons entering her mind. It was my last name that influenced Jocelyn to become Jocelyn Fray."  
_Fray, Gray. How had he not realized? _"Ah, yes. I remember that ceremony. I had been the Silent Brother." He didn't question why he hadn't seen Tessa. The Silent Brother performed his enchantment before the Iron Sister in private.  
"And the Lightwoods? What are their names?"  
"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and Alexander Gideon Lightwood."  
"Sophia Collins and Gideon Lightwood."  
"Tessa, will you please come back to New York with me and meet these wonderful Nephilim. Please."  
"I don't know if I can, Jem. I can't risk getting attached."  
"Tessa, Jace is your _family_. He has no one left in his family. HIs father was killed in the Uprising and his mother killed herself before he was born."  
"How was he born if-"  
"I'll explain everything if you come with me. If I can't make you go, think of Jace, and how happy he'd be knowing he has a family member left."  
"Jem, I...I just don't know."  
"Think about it Tessa. You've avoided your family and descendants since 1937. You haven't met any of your grandchildren. Meet one now. Meet one, the last Herondale left, and let him know that he still has a family."  
"How can you be so sure that I'll be welcome?"  
"Well, you did know their ancestors."  
"Well, I also knew Camille Belacourt who I heard was recently imprisoned. Knowing people will get me nowhere."  
"If I brought you, it could soften them because they know me. And besides, you could get Magnus to give them help that they desperately need."  
"But Magnus said that he was helping them. Why isn't he working with them now?"  
"He worked with them before because he had been dating Alexander Lightwood, who resides in the New York Institute. They recently broke it off, so he has ceased in helping."  
Tessa hesitated a moment before she spoke again. "Alright, Jem. I've made a decision. I'll go back to New York and help you and the residents of the Institute. But I will make no promises to stay and fight in battle. I will do so if I wish to do so."  
For a moment, Tessa sounded almost exactly like she had in 1878. Jem simply smiled.

* * *

"Wait what?", Simon asked Clary.  
Clary sighed. This would be the fourth time she explained Jem to Simon. "Brother Zachariah drank some angel ichor and became a regular Shadowhunter again."  
"Wow. That would make an _awesome _anime comic. Think about it: monstrous man drinks angel blood and becomes normal again."  
"Monstrous? Look who's talking, _Dracula_."  
"Ha ha. But there's one thing I don't get. If Brother Zachariah, wait _Jem_, drank angel blood, why is he not golden like Jace?"  
"Because Jace had angel blood in him when he was just a _sperm_."  
"Got it. I think."

* * *

Jace heard a knocking on his bedroom door. He looked over to the clock. Midnight. Who was knocking so late? He got up and opened the door. There, he saw Jem.  
"Oh, it's you. For a second I thought you were someone I'd actually _want _to talk to at midnight."  
"Nice to see you too, Jace. I have someone for you to meet."  
"Is it the person you went to meet in London?"  
Jem nodded. He looked over to his left.  
"Jonathan Herondale, I would like you to meet Theresa Gray. Theresa Gray, I would like you to meet Jonathan Herondale."  
A girl appeared from the shadows next to Jem. He had never seen her before. She was almost Jem's height, probably only off by a few centimetres. It looked as if she had long hair, but he couldn't exactly tell because she had her wavy brown hair in a bun. She wore an indigo blazer over a black mini dress that reached the bottom of her thighs. She was quite beautiful. She took a few steps until she was directly in front of him.  
"You can call me Jace," he said.  
"Hello, Jace. You may call me Tessa. We're related you know."  
"We are? How?"  
She smiled. "I'm your great-great-great grandmother."  
Jace was shocked. How was his grandmother from almost a possible century ago still alive?  
"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other," Jem said before he turned and walked away.  
"May I come in," Tessa asked.  
Jace simply nodded.

**Yay Tessa! I might add another update later today! What I really want is to get at least one review for a later update! Please? Remember, reviews are deeply loved and appreciated!**


	5. The New Mortmain

**Shout-out to: greygirl2358, 4everallways, Clace13, and nkiing for reviewing the last chapter! I know I said that I'd update yesterday night but I fell asleep before I could. Sorry!  
Enjoy! :D**

"So you're my grandmother?', Jace asked when Tessa came into his room.  
"Pretty much. She began looking around, practically eyeing everything in sight. Her gaze stopped on something on top of Jace's dresser. The Herondale dagger. And next to it, his hand-me-down copy of _A Tale Of Two Cities_. Tessa walked over to the dresser and looked at the dagger. Then, she opened the book to the first page. She smiled.

* * *

_With hope at last, William Herondale_, Tessa read, instantly remembering the moment he had given the book to her. She felt a tear beginning to well up in her eyes. So, she looked at the bright lamp and stared at it, remembering the trick Charlotte had taught her.  
"This was my book, you know," Tessa said.  
"It was?"  
She nodded. "What your grandfather wrote in there was addressed to me. This was his dagger too."  
"Can you tell me about him?"  
Tessa hesitated. She wasn't used to talking about Will with someone other than Jem. She hadn't even discussed Will with Magnus. "Where do I begin to talk about Will Herondale?"  
"How about his life before you met him? If you know anything about it of course."  
"I know all about it. For starters, he was the middle child in his family. He had an older sister, Ella and a younger sister, Cecily."  
"Wait, didn't Cecily marry Gabriel Lightwood?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Brother Zachar-I mean Jem told me."  
"Well yes, she did. But you're getting ahead of yourself. Anyways, his mother was a mundane and his father was a Shadowhunter. But, he left the Clave to be with her. The Clave had always been asking Will if he wanted to leave his family and become a Shadowhunter. They visited his family home in Wales practically every year on his birthday, but he always refused. But that all changed when he was about 11 or 12. He had been in the library of his home when he found something that his father had kept from his Nephilim past. A Pyxis. It was there that he accidentally released the demon Marbas."  
"Marbas?! Why the Angel did his father keep Marbas in a Pyxis in the library where anyone could easily release him?"  
"I don't know. Anyways, Marbas hovered over him, and his sister, Ella, burst in with a seraph blade. She tried banishing him with no success. Marbas simply laughed and struck her down with his tail. Then, he moved towards Will and cursed him. The curse was that anyone who loved him, would die. Then, he disappeared. Ella managed to get up then and she consoled Will. That night, she died."

"Harsh."  
"You bet. It was then that he decided to leave Wales and to go to the London Institute. He left to protect his family. His parents eventually came looking for him, but he refused to leave London. They tried to get him to come back, but they had to stop because they were not part of the Clave like Will had then been. He spent the years after that pushing away anyone that could come to love him. He even pushed me away at first. Later, after a warlock friend of his summoned Marbas, it was revealed that the curse never existed. All those years of torment were for nothing."  
"But Ella..."  
"Marbas said that she simply had been stung by his tail. Well, after that, you know the rest of the story."  
"Who was Will's warlock friend?"  
"Magnus."  
"Magnus? Magnus Bane?"  
"I know that you know him."  
Jace was about to say something else, but the doorbell downstairs buzzed. Why was everyone suddenly coming at midnight? Was he throwing a party all of a sudden?  
"Excuse me for a moment, Tessa."  
"Of course."

* * *

Jace exited the elevator and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found a frantic Jocelyn Fairchild.  
"Jocelyn? Why on earth are you here at midnight. Have you brought me Chinese food?"  
"Sebastian...he...came to Luke's house and...he took Clary."  
"What?!"  
"What's going on," someone asked behind him. Turning around, he saw that Tessa had followed him downstairs. "Jocelyn?"  
"Tessa! Its been so long..."  
"There is no time for formalities! We need to find Sebastian and get Clary back. Now," Jace said.  
"Why don't you try calling her with your cell phone?", Tessa suggested.  
"You know about cell phones?"  
"Just because I was alive in 1878 doesn't mean I don't know modern times. By the Angel, you make me feel old."  
"Sorry." Jace pulled out his phone and went to his contacts list, looking for Clary's number. He found it and speed-dialed her.

* * *

Sebastian pulled out the white ringing IPhone from his back pocket. He read the caller ID: _Jace_.  
"Look little sister, it's your boyfriend," he said. He looked at Clary sitting in the chair in front of him. He had wrapped rope around her wrists and ankles to attach them to the chair, and he had put cloths around her mouth so he wouldn't have to hear her shrilly voice.  
He answered the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

Jace froze when he realized who was on the other line. Sebastian.  
"Where is she? What have you done you bastard?"  
"Nothing!", Sebastian said. "Yet. And don't worry, she safe. For now. Would you like to talk to her?"

* * *

Sebastian put the phone down from his ear and put it by Clary's. She was trying to speak, but all that could be heard were her muffled words.

* * *

"Clary? Clary! We'll get you out, I promise. Okay? Clary, I love you," Jace said.  
"Time's up," Sebastian said. Jace realized that he must have taken the phone from Clary. "I'll let her go once I have what I really want. Word is that you have that little shape shifter from the 1870's in your possession. I want her. If I get her by Sunday, at midnight, Clary gets to leave alive. If I don't, what you just said to Clary will be the last thing she'll hear from you, got it? Good. Bye bye for now."  
Before Jace could get another word in, Sebastian hung up.  
"What does he want?", Jocelyn asked.  
"I'm sorry, Tessa. He wants you," Jace said.  
She looked sad. "It looks like Sebastian is the new Mortmain. And this is 1878 all over again," she whispered.

**Why does Sebastian desperately want Tessa? Will Jace agree to deliver her to him? What will happen next? Stay tuned...**


	6. The Shape-Shifter

**Shout-out to: Misskelly, chapiggy, greygirl2358, and 4everallways for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks!  
****Time jump here! We're going to skip to Saturday, a.k.a, the day before Sebastian kills Clary.  
**

Clary woke up to the loud sound of the door being opened. Opening her eyes, she saw that Sebastian had come in with her food. The only time he actually untied her was when she ate.  
"Here, dinner," he said.  
She grabbed the plate and began eating hungrily. "I'm surprised," she said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you haven't tried to sleep with me yet. I thought you said that it strengthens the bloodline."  
"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"  
"God no."  
"Well I'm not because frankly, I want you, and every single Shadowhunter you know dead."  
"If you want me dead, why haven't you killed me yet?"  
"Because then I lose my leverage over Jace. And, believe it or not, when it comes to deals, I'm a man of my word. Which reminds me, it's Saturday. Do you know what that means?"  
"What?"  
"That if your angelic boyfriend doesn't bring me the shape-shifter by tomorrow at midnight, I get to kill you."  
"Shape-shifter?"  
"Yeah. She's the key to phase two of my plan."  
"Phase two? What was phase one?"  
"Getting you here so I could get her."  
"And phase three?"  
"Phase three is roasting marshmallows. Come on, Clary, do you really think that I'm going to tell you my plan?"  
"Worth a shot."  
"Whatever. Hurry up and finish eating."

* * *

Isabelle walked into the library. She had no idea what had been going on the past few days because she spent them comforting her was why she was surprised when she saw Jace with two people she didn't know.  
"Jace? Who are these people?", she asked.  
Jace pointed to the girl. "This is Tessa. She's my great great grandmother."  
"Actually, I'm your great great great grandmother, but who's counting?", Tessa said.  
"Apparently you are. Anyways," Jace pointed the boy. "This is Brother Zachariah."  
Isabelle was shocked. This was _not _the Brother Zachariah she knew. "Okayyyyy," Isabelle said in a low voice, "When did Brother Zachariah get hot?"  
"Actually, my name is Jem. And believe it or not, Tessa and I knew your ancestors."  
Jace explained everything to her then. He explained how Tessa knew all their ancestors and was half warlock, which was how she was still alive. Then, he explained their current situation: Clary being kidnapped by Sebastian.  
"Wait, Tessa. How do you shape-shift into someone?", Isabelle asked once Jace was done explaining.  
"I can shape-shift into a person if I have an item of theirs or if I've transformed into them before, why?"  
"Because I was thinking that you could turn into Sebastian, but we don't have an item of his."  
"Actually, I do," a voice said from the door. Izzy turned around and saw that Jocelyn had burst into the library. In her hand, she held a silver dagger.

* * *

The dagger in Jocelyn's hand looked familiar to Jace. He suddenly remembered it from the night that Sebastian had wounded Luke back when they were bound. Sebastian must have never taken back the dagger.  
Tessa walked over to Jocelyn and took the dagger.  
"I'll try it." She held the dagger and closed her eyes.

* * *

Tessa felt the sudden burst of the change. It had been so long since she had last done it. Opening her eyes, she saw the group staring at her, Jace's eyes wide with shock, Jocelyn's eyebrows up in surprise, and Isabelle's mouth opened in an _O_. It worked. Tessa let go of the change, not wanting to stay in it longer than she had to.  
"Well," Jace said. "Now that we know that worked, let's make a plan."

* * *

Clary watched as the door closed after Sebastian left. He had simply come in to tell her that it was Sunday, and that if Jace didn't make an appearance in a few hours, she would be killed. _Where are you, Jace?_

* * *

Jocelyn and Tessa stood outside of the address Sebastian had given Jace. Tessa had already turned into Sebastian. The plan was for her to get pass the demon guard and get Clary while Jocelyn waited outside with a cloak for Tessa once she changed back into herself.  
"Stay here, Jocelyn," Tessa commanded.  
She nodded.  
Tessa slowly approached the guard demon.  
"Hello Master," the demon slurred.  
"I have no time for formalities. Let me in," Tessa responded.  
"Yes Master." The demon took a few steps to the right to make room for her. She went inside.

Inside was no better than the outside. The walls were gray concrete and tarps and wooden crates littered the room. At the back of the room was a door with a keypad next to it. Looking into Sebastian's mind, she saw the code and she knew that Clary was in that room. She walked over to the keypad and put in the code. 8_464792. _The door unlocked.

* * *

Clary saw the door open and watched as Sebastian sauntered in. He walked towards her and knelt down. Then, he began untying her. Why was he untying her? Was she going to her death now? She began struggling and panicking.  
"Shh," he commanded. "Look, I'm not Sebastian, okay? I'm the shape-shifter he wants. Now, don't worry, your mother is outside. There." The ropes fell off Clary's wrists and ankles. She put her hands on her face and removed the cloth that had kept her mouth shut.  
"What now," Clary asked.  
"Now, we get out of here."

Clary was led out the door and out of the building. On the steps out front, a demon lay dead on the ground; its blood all around it. Looking in front of her, Clary saw her mother cleaning demon ichor off a seraph blade.  
"Mom?"  
Jocelyn looked up. "Clary!" She ran towards Clary and pulled her into a hug with one arm. Her other arm was handing something over to the shape-shifter who was behind Clary.

* * *

Tessa turned back into herself. She was glad to be back in her regular body. But she felt strange because of the clothes she wore. They were Men's clothes. She took the cloak from Jocelyn and put it on.

* * *

Jocelyn let go of Clary and backed away a step or two.  
"Clary," Jocelyn said. "I want you to meet Tessa Gray."

**So, what'll happen next? Stay tuned...**


	7. A Strange Sight

**Shout-out to: 4everallways, Misskelly, anonymus, greygirl2358, and amy1232000 for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU! And I know that its been FOREVER since I updated this and I'm sorry but I've had a lot going on. If you have time, can you check out my new TMI story? Please and thank you if you do!**

Jace paced across his room for the hundredth time as Isabelle sighed. Alec was the only one who didn't look worried. Then again, he hadn't bothered brushing his hair. Isabelle wanted to get her mind off of the current situation with Clary. So, she commented on Alec.  
"Alec, could you _please _do something about your appearance?"  
Alec looked over at her and gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, Izzy. I don't care."  
'That is it Alec! I know that you're still upset over the break up with Magnus but you kinda need to. Get. Over. It." She had had enough. She was sick and tired of seeing Alec like this everyday. "Do you think Magnus is just sitting around in his apartment surrounded by takeout containers? Do you think he's neglected his duties and his cat? No, he isn't, now is he?"  
"How would you know..."  
"Who cares! Look Alec, you either need to get over it or move on and get someone else. Don't question it, just do it!"  
"Wow, Izzy. For a second I thought you actually cared about me."  
"I do, Alec..."  
"No you don't! Stop telling me to move on! It's my life not yours!" Alec got up from the ottoman he had been sitting on and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"I'm the female warlock that performed the demon enchantment ceremony on you," Tessa explained to Clary.  
"Thanks, I guess."  
"No problem. Do you need any medical attention?"  
"I'm fine, no worries."  
"Alright then. Let's get back to the Institute. There's someone there who's been pacing since Monday. In fact, his name rhymes with pace."  
"Jace?"  
Tessa nodded. "He's been trying to figure out how to get you back since he found out you were gone. He used every waking moment to try and get you back."

_One Day Later_

Alec sat in his room thinking. Maybe Isabelle had a point, he had to move on with his life. Who knew? Maybe he wasn't fully into guys. Maybe he was into girls too. He needed to find out. But first, he needed to fix himself up for his 'experiment'. He went to take a shower, brush his teeth and hair, and finally put on some clean clothes. Looking at himself in the mirror, he finally felt and looked like his old and regular self. He braced himself and went outside his room.

* * *

Clary walked down the long hallway to Jace's room. She remembered this hallway from the time that Alec choked her against the wall once. Now, she headed towards Jace's room to spend some much needed alone time with him. Going down the hallway, she heard someone coming towards her. As soon as they turned the corner, she saw that the person was Alec. He finally looked like his old self again: Dark blue sweater, black jeans, and hair that was actually combed. She thought that he was just going to pass by her, but he grabbed her arm before he did.  
"Everything okay, Alec?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine, Clary."  
"Then what is it?"

* * *

Alec looked into Clary's green eyes. Was he sure that he wanted to do this? Clary wasn't unattractive but he wasn't sure if he wanted to carry out his plan. How would Jace feel if he found out? Jace was his _parabatai_, he couldn't stay mad at him. Could he? Well it didn't matter now. He had already set the plan in motion. He leaned in closer to her and eventually, there was no space between them at all.

* * *

Clary immediately pulled away from him. Did Alec really just kiss her?  
"Alec! By the Angel! What the _hell _was that? God." Clary ran a hand through her hair.  
"I'm sorry, Clary. But I just needed to know."  
"Know what?", a voice asked from behind Alec. Clary looked beyond him and saw Jace at the end of the hall.  
"Jace." Clary ran towards him and went into his arms.  
"What happened here?" Jace asked.  
"Nothing, Jace," Alec said.  
"Really, Alec? Because it looks like you just kissed my girlfriend."

**Woah, that was crazy. I know that this idea seems REALLY WEIRD but it'll turn into something else later, you'll see. So, what'll Jace do? Stay tuned...**


	8. The Voice On The Other End Of The Line

**Shout-out to: Misskelly, chapiggy, greygirl2358, and Lilietje99 for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you! I know that the last chapter ended on a really weird note but trust me when I say this: it somewhat ties up with something from later in the story, I PROMISE. And sorry about the delay, but I've been busy with school and my other TMI fanfic.  
**

"Clary, go to the training room, I don't want you to stick around for this. I'll meet you there."  
Clary nodded and began walking away, her head facing the ground.  
"Now that Clary's gone, would you please tell my why the HELL DID YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
"I wanted to see if I could like girls too."  
"By the Ang-you wanted to see if you liked girls? Well you didn't have to KISS THE GIRL I LOVE TO FIND OUT NOW DID YOU?! Do you know what, forget it. See if you like girls, guys, or both, I don't care. Just don't _ever _kiss the girl I deeply love again."  
Jace didn't let Alec get another word in. Instead, he walked away despite Alec calling his name over and over again.

* * *

When Clary went into the training room, she found Isabelle.  
"Clary!", Isabelle shouted. "Are you okay now?"  
"Yeah. Everything's okay. With the exception of the fact that your brother just kissed me."  
"WHAT?! When, where, how?"  
"Just now, in the hallway where he once choked me against the wall, and how do I tell you how?"  
"Why did he kiss you?" she asked.  
"How should I know?"  
"I need to have a chat with him later. Oh! I just remembered, Jordan stopped by earlier and he said that he might be able to help Jace with the whole Heavenly Fire ordeal."  
"How does he know about that?"  
"Probably cause of Praetor Lupus or something."  
Clary suddenly heard a noise. It was coming from the ceiling over Isabelle's head. Looking up, she realized what it was: the great big light mounted on the ceiling was rattling and began slipping off of its wall mounts. Quickly realizing what was happening, Clary ran and pushed Isabelle, making her fall away from the chandelier's path. Clary then dived for the ground next to Izzy to escape the giant light herself. The chandelier then came down in a crashing path.

Jace burst into the training room after hearing a huge crash. As soon as he walked in, he found out what the source was: the giant light that had been mounted upon the ceiling had fallen. He looked around for Clary and luckily found her lying on one of the mats, Isabelle laying next to her. He rushed over to the girls and helped them onto their feet where Clary recounted what happened.  
"And it just fell on its own?", Jace asked.  
"Yeah. If it wasn't for Clary, I'd probably be dead. Thanks by the way," Isabelle said.  
"No problem."

Alec snuck a glimpse into the Training Room. He saw that Isabelle hadn't been hurt-thank goodness. But since Plan B hadn't worked and he was still heartbroken, he had to do something he never wanted to do: Plan C.

* * *

Jace and Clary walked back to his room. Once they were alone, he spoke again.  
"So tell me, who was the better kisser: Me or Alec?"  
She smiled. "How is it that you can always make me smile?"  
He shrugged. "But seriously, who was better?"  
"Alec."  
"Really?"  
"No! You will _always _be the best kisser. Even if we can't kiss right now."  
"This is why I _hate _Heavenly Fire."  
"Such the eternal optimist."  
"Ha ha."  
"Oh, that reminds me, Jordan stopped by earlier, he said that he might be able to help you with the Heavenly Fire."  
"Ugh."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to go farther with you Clary."  
"Jace, you _know _why we can't right now. We can barely touch each other, let alone make out."  
"What if I just love you? What if I love you but I never touch you or talk about it, what would happen then?"  
"I'll love you just the same. Jace, I won't stop loving you just because we can't be together in that way."  
He looked at her. And when he did, she saw the vulnerable side of him that no one else got to see. She didn't see Shadowhunter Jace, or sarcastic Jace, she saw the _real _Jace.

* * *

Sebastian's phone began ringing in his pocket. He took it out to see if it was someone he actually would _want _to talk to. Indeed it was.  
"So, why have you called me at this fine hour?"  
"I'm ready to join your side," the voice on the other end replied.  
"Really? Are you here for your own pleasure or to join the other person who I have here with me?"  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Not really. Tell me, did it work?"  
"Did what work?"  
Sebastian laughed. "Don't play me. I know that you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do. And no, it didn't."  
"I was so sure that it would."  
"Yeah? Well it didn't. But with my help, I could probably help you out."  
"We'll see. I only need at least one warlock on my side."  
"You have one of everything else?"  
"You bet I do. Believe it or not, I've got the Seelie Queen on my side," Sebastian replied.  
"Really? Who's your vampire?"  
"Camille Belcourt."  
"I thought she was dead."  
"Nope. That little thirteen or fourteen or whatever age she is vampire is on my side too. She helped Camille fake her death to help me keep the Clave off my back.  
"Smart."  
"You bet. Now, I'm visiting the Seelie Queen tomorrow, you up for it?"  
"Sure."  
"Great. Meet me by the lake entrance. Now, are you _sure _you want to do this? Because if you tell someone that isn't on my side, I'll kill you and everyone you've ever loved. Understand?"  
"Yeah, I got it."  
"Well then, welcome to the dark side. I'm sure that you'll like it here."

**Who is this mystery caller? And what was Sebastian talking about when he asked "Did it work"? Send me your theories and stay tuned...**


	9. The Seelie Court

**Shout-out to:chapiggy, SteelHearts, Guest, and Lilietje99 for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

It was finally dinner time at the Institute and Clary was starving. Luckily, her mother let her stay a bit longer so she could _finally _taste Maryse's supposedly delicious food. Soon enough, Clary was sitting next to Jace with Isabelle sitting across from them. On her right was Maryse and Robert was on her left. Alec would've been there as well, but he said that he hadn't been hungry. So, it was just the five of them.  
"Mmm, Maryse your food is delicious," Clary said.  
"Thank you, Clary."  
Clary smiled back and looked at Isabelle. Izzy ate her food slowly, seeming to savor each bite. She put her fork down and grabbed the soda she had been drinking. Clary thought the soda looked a bit lighter than it usually did. Just as Isabelle was about to take a sip, Jace reached over the table and smacked down the drink. The cup fell to the ground and shattered in uncountable pieces.  
"Jace!", Maryse scolded.  
"What the hell, Jace?", Isabelle asked.  
"Actually, you should be thanking me not scolding me." He got up from his chair and crouched down next to the soda spill. When he got back up, he had a silver colored powder on his fingertips. He smelt it and dropped it immediately.  
"Izzy, your drink was laced with some kind of fairy powder that had the power to _kill _you," Jace stated.  
"What? Mom!", Isabelle shouted.  
"Do you really think that I would try to poison my own daughter?"

Both Clary, Jace, and Isabelle were in the library later. They were all in there to discuss plans on what to do about Sebastian. Isabelle had walked over to one of the shelves to grab a copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex. As soon as she pulled it out from its slot, a knife went flying in her direction. Luckily, she reacted fast enough and ducked before the knife could hurt her. Clary then realized something. There were three accidents on that same day that almost killed Isabelle. Someone was trying to get her killed. And it was someone in the Institute.

* * *

Sebastian saw the same phone number from earlier.  
"I've been expecting your call", he answered.  
"Not one of your attempts worked."  
"WHAT?! Why not?!"  
"Jace and Clary."  
"Of course."  
"What I don't understand is why her?"  
Sebastian chuckled. "Because I want it to be her. She's the most like me believe it or not, and I'm surprised that she hasn't joined my side yet. Hopefully this will give her the idea. And if not, she'll just be dead. Works either way for me. Don't forget to meet me at the Seelie Court."  
Sebastian didn't let him reply, instead he just hung up.

* * *

Tessa walked up the stairs to Magnus' apartment. When she reached his door, she saw that there was an Opening rune on it. So, she just walked in. He looked nothing like his regular self.  
"Magnus?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Tessa! What an unexpected surprise," he replied with no enthusiasm in his voice. "What brings you here?"  
"I just stopped by to say hello."  
"Well then. Hello Tessa. If you'll excuse me, I have a place I need to go to."  
"Which is where exactly?"  
"The Seelie Court."  
"Why must you go there?"  
"To see if the Queen can get rid of my immortality."  
"WHAT?"  
"Listen to me Dear Tessa, I miss Alexander Lightwood and I wish to get him back. Plus, I've done everything that is possible in the universe. Everything except grow old with someone. You're welcome to tag along with me if you wish."

* * *

Sebastian waited by the lake entrance to the Seelie Court. Finally, the two people he had been waiting for made an appearance.  
"There's my werewolf and Shadowhunter."  
"We have names you know," the werewolf responded.  
"Fine then. There's Jordan and Alec. Why don't you both tell me why you joined my side."  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I need something to take my mind off of the breakup. This was the only offer."  
"Fair enough. And you werewolf?"  
"Jordan."  
"Does it look like I care?"  
Jordan gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm here mainly because you _threatened _to kill Maia if I didn't join your side."  
"Oh, that's right. Well then, down we go."

It didn't take long to get to the Court. And when they did, Meliorn was already waiting for them. He led them to the Queen.  
"My dear Seelie Queen, you're looking as great as ever."  
"Ah, Jonathan. Always a pleasure seeing you."  
"Indeed it is. Now, I need a favor from you."  
"Alright, I am listening."  
"I need you to gather as much of your Court as possible and attack the New York Institute."  
She gave and exasperated gasp. "No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No. Listen to me, Jonathan Morgenstern. I like you but I will not risk all the lives of my Court or being caught by the Clave for your whims."  
Sebastian walked over to her. "Do it," he said once he was directly in front of her.  
"No."  
"Let's try this again." He reached forward and grabbed the Queen by her neck and lifted her out of her throne. "Now will you?"  
"N-No."  
"Very well then. You and every fairy in this room will have to suffer your choice.  
"I do not understand-"  
She never said anything else. Sebastian had snapped her neck then and she fell to the ground. Once she fell, he grabbed a sword from his weapons belt. This sword wasn't a seraph blade though. It was an iron one. And he plunged it into her heart. He looked over his shoulder at Jordan. "Turn into a wolf and kill everyone here. You too, Alec. Now. Or I'll kill Maia and everyone in the Institute."

* * *

Magnus and Tessa soon arrived at the Court. It was strangely quiet. Maybe too quiet. No one even appeared to take them to the Queen. So, they walked to the room alone. Magnus was in front of Tessa, so he looked into the room first. Tessa couldn't see into the room, but she heard him say something.  
"Oh God." said Magnus, "they're dead. They're all dead!"  
Tessa walked into the room and saw what Magnus saw. Every single fairy in the room was dead.

**Woah, the Queen is dead! What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned...**


	10. The Only Way To Escape

**Shout-out to:Lilietje99, chapiggy, and 4everallways for being awesome and reviewing the last chapter! Thank you!  
**

"Magnus, we _have _to alert the Institute!", Tessa said. Magnus didn't say anything. He simply entered the room and walked around the dead fairy bodies.  
"We can't Tessa," he said without looking at her.  
"Why not?"  
"The Nephilim of the New York Institute are not as kind as the Nephilim of the London Institute once were. The place is run by Lightwoods, and you know how they were back then."  
"Magnus, have you forgotten that it was only Benedict who was unkind? Have you forgotten about kind Gideon or Gabriel? Have you forgotten that one of them married my sister-in-law?"  
"Well, it doesn't matter. The Nephilim of this city's Institute are _not _warm or kind in_ any _way_._"  
"Magnus, that is a lie and you know it! Ever since I arrived in New York, those Shadowhunters have been nothing but kind _and _welcome! You don't want to contact them because you don't want to see Alexander Lightwood!"  
"How do you know that I do not wish to see Alexander Lightworm?"  
As soon as he had said Lightworm, Tessa remembered Will. That had to have been Magnus' motive. She had been reminding him of the love he had left and in return, he had reminded her of the love she had lost. She swallowed and looked down at the floor. "You had to bring that up?"  
"Bring what up?! What could Lightworm _possibly _remind you of-" He stopped. He must have finally realized. "Remind you of Will. Oh, Tessa, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright Magnus. It's been almost a century since he...left. I shouldn't still be in pain."  
"Tessa, he was your husband. You will never stop feeling pain. But tell me this, how did you know of me and Alexander?"  
"I've been speaking with Isabelle."  
"Ah, I understand. Alright, Tessa. If you still wish to contact the Institute, go ahead.

* * *

Clary sat with Isabelle (who was currently cradling Church in her arms) in the library. Since Clary had explained to Jace that she thought someone was after Isabelle, he had insisted that at least one of them watch her at all times. So, here Clary was. Jace would take over in an hour or so.  
"I'm gonna get some coffee from the kitchen, want some?", she asked. She _was _supposed to stay with Izzy, but she needed caffeine if her body was going to stay in one spot for a whole hour without being able to move.  
"Sure, I could use some caffeine," Isabelle replied.  
Clary got up from her chair and headed towards the door. When she opened it, she found Brother Zachariah about to enter the library. Perfect, someone would watch Izzy while she was gone.  
"Do you want some coffee, Brother Zachariah?"  
"You know that you can call me Jem now."  
"Right. Force of habit, sorry."  
"It's not a problem. And to answer your question, I'm fine." He looked past her and into the library.

Everything fell away. Jem couldn't see anything, hear anything. All that mattered was this cat, this beautiful cat that Jem had rescued so many years ago, in what felt like a different life. Seeing Church's face, Jem was back in London. He saw Charlotte cursing Church for ruining her rugs, Will making a big show of his bites at dinner, Tessa's startled face when the cat had interrupted them in the music room.  
His heart stuttered. So much time had passed, so much had happened, but now he was with Church and he was going to meet Tessa in Central Park soon. They were the only two things he got back from his past life. The rest was gone, fallen away. Will was gone.  
He forced himself to concentrate. Church had leapt out of Isabelle's arms and was running towards him. He smiled and held out his arms, and the cat threw itself into them. Holding him was like holding his past life, all the people he had loved, most of whom were not here anymore. He burrowed his face in Church's soft, blue fur.  
"Church," he whispered.  
"Meow," the cat replied.

Clary walked over to Isabelle. Izzy was just watching Jem with Church.  
"Did Brother Zachariah just steal our cat?", she asked.  
"I think so."

* * *

Jace soon called the three of them downstairs. There, he told them that he had received a call from Tessa. He proceeded to tell the group that she had been at the Seelie Court when she discovered a room full of dead fairies. The Seelie Queen had been among those fairies.  
"By the Angel! A _full _room of dead fairies? _And _a dead Seelie Queen?", Clary asked.  
"Hey, look at you saying 'By the Angel'," Jace said.  
"So, wait. What are they going to do? Do they just get a new Queen?", Isabelle asked.  
"I think so," Jem replied.  
"I wonder who they're going to get to be the new Queen," Clary said.  
"Isabelle, DUCK!", Jem shouted.  
"What?", Izzy replied. Clary saw what was happening. She grabbed Isabelle and made her drop to the ground. When Clary eventually looked up, she saw what had exactly happened. Someone had thrown a fairly large rock through the window. It _had _to be the person who had constantly been trying to kill Isabelle. But it was strange that they _knew _that she'd be the closest to the window. Did they have a traitor under the Institute roof? And if they did, who was it? And why Isabelle of all people? And if they did get Izzy, who would their next target be? Clary knew one thing for sure: They had to get Isabelle out of the Institute as soon as possible.

* * *

Clary and Jace explained their theory to Isabelle and Jem. Clary finished off by saying that they needed to get Isabelle away from the Institute as soon as possible. Now, Clary waited for Isabelle's response.  
"I agree. I need to get _out _of here. I can't stay much longer, or I'll be killed," she finally replied. "Who's _doing _this anyways?"  
"My money's on a guy who killed your brother and who has demon blood in his system," Jace said.  
"Sebastian. Of course," Izzy whispered.  
"But where will you go, Isabelle? Surely Sebastian will find you at another Institute," Jem said.  
"To a place where I _know _that turd could never get to me."  
"Which is where exactly?", Clary asked.  
"A place where only female Shadowhunters can enter. The last time I went there, someone there said that I'd be welcome to become one of them."  
"Isabelle, you don't mean...," Jace began.  
"I do Jace. I do."  
"What? What place?" Clary asked, genuinely confused.  
"I mean the Adamant Citadel. The home of the Iron Sisters."  
"But wait, when you said that one of them said that you're welcome to become one of them, you mean that-"  
"Yes, Clary. I do mean that. They said that if one day I want to be one, I could. That's the only way to escape Sebastian. I need to become an Iron Sister."

**Woah, Izzy's going to be an Iron Sister! I hope that you guys didn't mind the little Jem and Church reunion. It was just something I _really _wanted to add. **


	11. A Trick Of The Mind

**Shout-out to:Lilietje99, 4everallways, Guest, and Anonymous for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you!  
**

Isabelle had spent the next few days getting ready to go to the Adamant Citadel. At first, Maryse had been against her daughter becoming an Iron Sister, but after Jace and Clary had explained to Maryse _why _Isabelle needed to be one, she completely understood.

Isabelle walked downstairs to the library. She would've spent the time packing, but since she was becoming an Iron Sister, she didn't need to bring any clothes. Walking in, she saw someone that she hadn't seen in forever: her brother.  
"Well, well, look who _finally _made an appearance. Where have you been these last couple days?", she asked Alec.  
"I've been a little busy, Isabelle." He looked down at his phone. "Could you do me a favor and get my phone charger from my room?"  
"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

Clary and Jace walked up the stairs to Simon and Jordan's apartment. Jordan said that he could maybe help Jace control his Heavenly Fire so, here they were. Simon had answered the door and led them to the couch. Jordan came in shortly and he sat in front of Jace on a stool from the kitchen.  
"So, tell me Jace: what do you like to do?", Jordan asked.  
"I like to kill things." _Typical Jace_, Clary thought.  
"No killing," Jordan said. "We're trying to make you feel peaceful, so you don't go up in flames. Blood, killing, war, those are all non-peaceful things. Isn't there anything else you like? Rainforests? Chirping birds?"  
"Weapons," said Jace. "I like weapons."  
"I'm starting to think we have a problematic issue of personal philosophy here."  
Jace leaned forward, his palms flat on his legs. "I'm a warrior," he said. "I was brought up as a warrior. I didn't have toys, I had weapons. I slept with a wooden sword until I was five. My first books were medieval demonologies with illuminated pages. The first songs I learned were chants to banish demons. I know what brings me peace, and it isn't sandy beaches or chirping birds in rainforests. I want a weapon in my hand and a strategy to win."  
Jordan looked at him levelly. "So you're saying that what brings you peace... is war."  
"Now you get it."  
"Okay, Jace? Can I talk to you in private?", Clary asked.  
"Sure." They got up and headed into Simon's room, making sure to close the door behind them.

* * *

Isabelle walked over to Alec's room and opened the door. Looking inside, she saw the last person she expected to see: Sebastian. He smiled at her. But instead of looking away with disgust, she smiled back. She hadn't wanted to, but she did anyways. She looked away and thought for a little while. She began wondering why she ever hated him. In fact, he was just like her. He understood her. And, she found him a bit attractive. Maybe even more than a bit. She turned to look at Sebastian, lying on the bed. He was shirtless, and even in the dim light the old whip weals across his back were visible. She had always been fascinated by Shadowhunters but had never thought she would find one whose personality she could stand for more than five minutes, until Sebastian.  
"Hello, Isabelle. How are you feeling today?", he asked her. _Wow_, she thought. He really did care.  
"I'm great now that you're here."  
"What? No hello hug?"  
She smiled. Typical Sebastian. He always knew how to put a smile on her face. She reached behind her and closed the door. Then,she walked over to him and perched on the side of the bed. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. They were so close now. If she just moved a bit more, they would be closer than ever. So, she did just that.

He seemed a bit surprised at first, but he soon gave into her passion. He rolled her around so that she lay on the bed and he hovered over her. She immediately pulled him back down. She ran her hands through his pale blond hair as he put his hand on the hem of her tank top. He began pulling it up as she realized that no boy had actually ever seen her topless. That changed at this moment. At least he hadn't taken it off, so she could easily pull it back down if she wanted to. But that was the thing, she _didn't _want to. She didn't want to stop this. Not now, not ever.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the room open. She hastily pulled away from Sebastian, even though she really didn't want to. She looked up to see the person that had interrupted and that she would kill later. It was tugged her tank top back down and glared at her brother. "You don't knock now?"  
"It's my bedroom!" Alec spluttered.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Clary?", Jace asked once they were alone.  
"Look, I know that peace isn't really your thing."  
"And?"  
"According to Jordan, you _have _to be calm for this to work. So, I was thinking that you don't have to think of birds or the forest."  
"What are you suggesting I think of? Hansel and Gretel?"  
"No. I'm suggesting that maybe you could think of me?"  
"That, is actually not a bad idea."

They would've continued with the session, but Jordan had plans to meet Maia and Simon was meeting his sister. Instead, Jace just retreated back to the Institute and Clary went back home.

* * *

Alec proceeded to take (or rather drag) Isabelle out of the room. He had stayed behind to make sure Sebastian left. Which, he did. As soon as Sebastian was gone, Alec began scolding Isabelle.  
"Okay, Izzy. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
"Alec, we're in a church. Do not say hell."  
"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION! JUST TELL ME WHY ON EARTH YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH SEBASTIAN!"  
"Calm down, Alec. Why are you so angry at me?"  
"Because you made out with Sebastian Morgenstern!"  
"I WHAT?! I did NOT nor will I EVER make out with that creep."  
"You just did."  
"What?! Wait a minute." It all came rushing back to her. She had been nice to Sebastian. She had hugged Sebastian. She had kissed Sebastian. "EW! Excuse me Alec while I go SANITIZE MY MOUTH!"  
"Why are you complaining? According to Sebastian, you kissed him."  
"Why would I EVER do that?"  
"Isabelle, I think that maybe Sebastian can do more than we thought. He isn't just faster and stronger. I think that he can compel us in a way."  
"So what you're saying is that he brainwashed me?"  
"I think so."

When Jace arrived back at the Institute, Alec explained everything that had happened that afternoon.  
"Ugh," Jace said when Alec was finished, "Izzy, you kissed Sebastian? Shouldn't you sanitizing and maybe even boiling your lips right now?"  
"I should be."

Isabelle had decided that she needed to leave the Institute sooner than she thought. So, she was leaving soon and going to the Adamant Citadel. When? Tomorrow.

**I know that the Sebastian/Izzy scene was NOT pleasant to read (it wasn't pleasant to write either) but it had to be done. So, how's the trip going to go? Stay tuned...**


	12. Time To Say Goodbye

**Shout-out to:Lilietje99, 4everallways, and BabyKitty0101 for reviewing last chapter! AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS SO FAR!**

Isabelle had only one night left in New York before she left for the Adamant Citadel. So, she wanted to make the night count. And that was why she was in the Sanctuary. She had taken all of the keys to enter the Sanctuary and she didn't tell anyone of her plan. Not even her brother. She was cut out of her thoughts when the Sanctuary door opened.  
"Simon," Isabelle said.  
"Hey, Izzy. Why did you call me here, by the way?"  
"This is my last night in New York, Simon. I want to make it count."  
"And how do you want to do that? Do you plan to climb Empire State Building and you called me because you think my super powers can help you?"  
"No."  
"Good, because I can't help you there."  
"I know. But you _can _help me with this. In fact, only _you _can help me with this."  
"What is 'this'?"  
She walked closer to him, a bit nervous of how he would react. She put her hands on his cheeks, leaned in, and kissed him. He seemed a bit confused at first, but he gradually gave into the kiss. He but his hands on her back and pushed her closer. She finally parted away, only because she had to breathe.  
"That, was what 'this' was. But, I want to go a bit farther if you know what I mean."

* * *

Simon couldn't believe his ears. Had the great, beautiful Isabelle Lightwood just say what he thought she had just said?  
"Do you mean..."  
She nodded.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Simon, I've never been so sure my whole life. I love you. I just had a really hard time realizing it because of everything going on. Now that things are a tiny bit calmer, I can see it now. And since this is my last night in New York, I want to really want to make it memorable."  
Simon paused a moment before speaking again. He needed to make sure he understood her. She loved him. She returned the feelings that he felt for her. "I love you too, Isabelle."

This time, he took charge. He leaned into her and began kissing her like he never had before. He realized now why she asked him to meet her in one of the Sanctuary bedrooms. They began kissing more feverishly, hungrily, as if they both couldn't get enough. They only parted to breath, which Simon didn't even need to do. He picked her up and carried her towards the bed. They landed with a crash onto the bed. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then, she threw it onto the floor. He went over to the hem of her shirt and began lifting it up. She didn't stop him.

Soon enough, their clothes were on the floor. Her skirt and turtleneck along with his jeans and T-shirt. There truly was nothing between them. She parted from him and made him rest his mouth on her neck. He began kissing her there, but was afraid when he felt her pulse. He was worried that he would do something _very _regrettable.  
"Do it," Isabelle commanded. "I trust you enough not to hurt me."  
So, he bit her.  
Her blood tasted the same way it had last time he drank from her. It was filled with youth and vitality. He drew back.  
"See? I told you that I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

* * *

Clary walked down the hall to Jace's room. Jocelyn and Luke were both in the Institute library in an Enclave meeting. They were discussing what to do about Sebastian. Clary soon made it to Jace's room. But instead of finding him, she found Sebastian lounging on a recliner in the room.  
"What the hell are you doing here!", she asked. She walked over to the dresser. At least if he tried something, she'd have a dagger behind her.  
"Relax. I simply came to check on my little sister."  
His eyes shone when he looked at her, green as spring grass.  
_He has always had green eyes, _said the voice in her head. _People often marvel at how much alike you are, he and your mother and yourself. His name is Jonathan and he is your brother; he has always protected you.  
_Somewhere in the back of Clary's mind she saw black eyes and whip marks, but she didn't know why. _He's your brother. He's your brother, and he's always taken care of you.  
_"Jonathan! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
"Well don't just stand there, little sister. Come give your big brother a hug." He got up off the bed and walked over to her. She gave him a huge hug. She had missed him, after all, it had been so long since they were close.  
"Sebastian?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw Jace.  
"Jace, who are you talking about? Who's Sebastian?"  
"Sebastian is the douche that you were just hugging."  
"Jace! First of all, don't call my brother a douche. Second of all, his name is Jonathan, not Sebastian."  
"Yeah, Jace. My name isn't Sebastian, remember?"

_His name is Jonathan. You two are great friends,_ a voice whispered in Jace's mind. He walked next to Clary and grabbed the Herondale dagger off of the dresser. He threw it at Sebastian.  
Sebastian moved away quickly. He looked at Jace with a confused look before he ran away.

* * *

Isabelle woke up next to Simon. His arm was wrapped around her waist.  
"Simon?"  
He opened an eye only to close it again. "Morning, Isabelle."  
She was about to respond when she heard voices at the Sanctuary entrance. "Maybe she's in here", a voice said.  
"Why would she be here? Did she lose another earring?", a second voice replied. Jace and Alec. She must have left a key behind.  
Isabelle quickly got up from her place on the bed and so did Simon. She bunched up his clothes and threw them at him.  
They landed at Simon's feet. "Take your clothes and go!" Isabelle urged.  
Thanks to his vampire speed, he got dressed in a few seconds. "Bye, Izzy," he said before he dashed out through the window.  
As soon as he left, she put her clothes back on. As soon as she finished, Alec and Jace opened the door.  
"Izzy, what are you doing in here? And why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?", Alec asked.  
"I-I came in here looking for something and...I was so tired that I just lay on a bed and fell asleep."  
"What were you looking for?", Jace asked.  
"An-an earring."  
"I called it!", Jace shouted.

* * *

Right now was the time. Clary had opened a portal and now, the group of young Nephilim stood in front of the entrance to the Citadel. Simon had come as well, but he stood looking at the view.

Isabelle remembered this entrance. It was the same entrance she and Jocelyn had used only a few weeks before. But this time, there was no coming back. This time, she had to say goodbye. She walked towards Jace and Clary.  
"Bye, Jace."  
"Bye, Izzy. See if there are any cute Iron Sisters and if there are, get me her number.  
"Jace!", Clary said.  
"I'm just kidding, relax."  
"I'm going to miss that. Bye, Clary."  
"Bye, Izzy. You know that you're leaving me as the only girl in this group, right?"  
"Hey, if I could manage it for five years, you can too." She hugged Jace and Clary and went over to her brother.  
"Bye Alec."  
"Bye, Isabelle. I'll miss you so much."  
"It's for the best. You know that."  
He nodded. She hugged him. She was really going to miss her brother. Then, she walked over to Simon.

"Simon" said a voice at his shoulder, and he turned to see Izzy, her face a pale smudge between dark hair and dark cloak, looking at him, her expression half-angry, half-sad. "I guess this is the part where we say goodbye?"  
"I guess so. Goodbye, Isabelle. I love you."  
"I love you too." She hugged him and when she let go, she kissed him. But this kiss wasn't like the kisses from last night. This one was filled with sadness and longing. "Never forget me, okay?"  
How could he forget her? "I'll never forget you Isabelle Lightwood."

She walked back towards the entrance.  
"Bye everyone."  
"Bye, Isabelle", the group said in unison.  
She quickly turned around and went inside so that no one would see the tears streaming down her face.

**Sucks that we have to say goodbye to Isabelle. But don't worry, she's not totally gone cause we'll see the Adamant Citadel from her perspective! So, how was Jace immune to Sebastian's power? Stay tuned...**


	13. Someone Old, Someone New

**Shout-out to:Lilietje99, 4everallways, Guest and BabyKitty0101 for reviewing last chapter! And I want to give _special _thanks to SHADOWHUNTERSLIFE for her review and for our collaboration this chapter!**

The Adamant Citadel looked the same way it had when Isabelle had come with Jocelyn. But this time, an Iron Sister was waiting for her. She recognized her as Sister Cleophas.  
"Isabelle Lightwood, I have been expecting your arrival."  
"Thank you again for accepting me."  
"Of course, Isabelle. You have a fire inside you that matches those of the Iron Sisters. Please, walk with me while I explain how the process will go", Sister Cleophas said.  
They began walking down the path way. "So, how _is _the process going to go?"  
"Well, you must prove yourself worthy of our fire. You will be given materials with which you must make a weapon. Unfortunately, I must get back to work. If it is alright with you, I will leave you with another Iron Sister who shall show you around the Citadel and give you a small tutorial on how to make a weapon so that you may be able to past your test."  
"Alright," Isabelle said. "Which Iron Sister is it going to be? Sister Dolores?"  
"No. It shall be her."  
The Iron Sister appeared from the shadows. She looked quite young. In fact, she looked about Isabelle's age. She had long, dirty blond hair that was tied up in a braid. Her skin was very fair and she was about a centimetre or two taller than Isabelle. Her eyes were a color that Isabelle had never seen: teal.  
"Sister Crystal, I would like you to meet Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. You will show her around the Citadel and teach her our ways, understood?"  
"I understand, I'm not an idiot."  
"Sister Crystal!"  
Crystal gave an exasperated sigh. "Got it. I understand."  
"Good. Now Isabelle, this is Crystal Nadia Verlac."  
"Hi", Isabelle said.  
"Hey," Crystal replied sarcastically.  
_Wow, _Isabelle thought to herself, _I think I've just met the female version of Jace._

* * *

Jem and Tessa walked along the grassy path in Central Park. They were talking and laughing of old times in London. They must have been very distracted, for they ended up walking into a dark spot in the forest. Tessa was instantly reminded of the time she and Jessamine were in the forest. But back then, a fairy had appeared. What if something appeared right this moment?  
"Jem, I really don't think..."  
Someone appeared before her and Jem. Well rather, _someones_. It was Alec Lightwood and Jordan Kyle from the Praetor Lupus. A wav of relief came over Tessa.  
"May I help you, gentlemen?", Jem asked. Jem hadn't really changed at all from what Tessa saw.  
"Actually", Alec began, "Tessa can help us."  
"How so?", Tessa asked.  
Alec walked over to Tessa and wrapped his arms around her. She suddenly felt something sharp in her neck.  
It was the last thing she felt before darkness overcame her.

When Tessa finally came around to consciousness, she was no longer in the park, but in the Institute infirmary. Jem was seated in a chair near the bed.  
"Jem? What happened?"  
"We were in the park and we were attacked by...I don't remember. But you lost large amounts of blood, Tessa."

* * *

Jace walked down the long hallways in the Institute on the way to the library. As he was walking by Alec's room, he heard Alec's phone ringing. Jace walked in to see who was calling. The caller ID said: _Unknown_. He didn't pick up and soon enough, the phone stopped ringing and the voicemail came on.  
_"Why aren't you picking up your phone? Never mind that. I called to say well done with that little shape-shifter, Tessa. Thanks to you and Jordan, I finally have what I need. I need to meet with you and Jordan tonight at Taki's so I can tell you the next phase of the plan. Tell no one."  
_The answering machine beeped as the voice mail ended. _No, _Jace thought to himself. _He can't be helping him. No, not Alec. Not Jordan._ Jace knew the person who called. It was the same bastard that killed Jace's little adopted brother: Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian held the bottle in his hand. Now that he had Tessa's blood, he could perform the next phase of his plan. He walked over to the altar and began chanting the same chant Valentine had taught him many years ago. He poured onto the altar and then cut his own wrist and let his blood flow. Mist soon appeared and in the mist was a face. The face had weathered skin, gray hair, and green eyes. Exactly who he wanted to talk to.  
"Who dares to disturb my rest?", the face boomed.  
"It is I, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."  
"What do you want that is so dire that you disturb my rest?!"  
"If we're going to talk, at least give me your name."  
The man sighed. "My name is Axel, but you may call me Mortmain."

* * *

Crystal gave Isabelle a tour of the Citadel and a tutorial on weapon-making as promised. During the tour, they began getting along much better than they had at first.  
"Thanks for showing me around, Crystal," Isabelle said.  
"No problem, Isabelle."  
"Izzy."  
"What?"  
"You an call me Izzy."  
"Alright then. Night, Izzy."  
Crystal began walking away, but Isabelle grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. Suddenly, Isabelle felt as if something was invading her mind. But it felt much worse than a Silent Brother's power. Crystal immediately pulled her wrist away.  
"What the hell was that?", Isabelle asked.  
"I...I gotta go."  
"No way. You are not leaving here until you explain what the hell just happened."  
"If you want me to explain that, I might as well tell you my whole story."  
"Fine."  
"Well," Crystal turned to look at Isabelle. "For starters, my name isn't Crystal Nadia Verlac."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Crystal Valentina Morgenstern."

**Plot twist galore! So, Jace knows that Alec and Jordan are helping Sebastian, we have a new Morgenstern, and Sebastian just 'summoned' Mortmain! What's going to come next? Stay tuned...**


	14. The Iron Sister's Tale

**Shout-out to SHADOWHUNTERSLIFE, Ciara Jones, Lilietje99, and 4everallways for reviewing Chapter 13! Thanks guys!**

"Wait, you're a Morgenstern?! But...but how? Jocelyn only had two kids," Isabelle said.  
"It's true, Jocelyn only had two kids. But I'm not one of them. Jocelyn doesn't even know I exist."  
"But then how..."  
"Look, I think it would be easier if I just told you my whole story."  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Well, okay, here goes. There was a night where Valentine and Jocelyn had a huge argument and he just stormed off. He ended up going to Elodie Verlac's house and-"  
"Wait. Elodie Verlac? I thought she ran the Paris Institute."  
"She does. But she was in Idris at the time so yeah. Anyways, I guess one thing led to another and here I am."  
"Okay, that explains why you're a Morgenstern. But what the hell happened when I touched your wrist?", Isabelle asked.  
"Oh that."  
"Yeah, that."  
"Let's just say that I have the power to go into someone's mind, compel them, or I can erase something like a memory."  
"How on earth are you able to do that?"  
"What? You thought that Jocelyn's kids were the only ones Valentine experimented on? As soon as he knew that my mom was pregnant and that he was the father, he began making her drink some kind of blood or ichor or whatever."  
Isabelle looked at Crystal. She didn't have Jace's golden features that were caused by angel blood, but then again, she didn't have Sebastian's features that were caused by demon blood. What _was _Crystal?  
"Doesn't look like you have angel or demon blood in you."  
"That's cause I don't. I have blood from dozens of different warlocks in me. How do you think I have the power that I have?"

"Okay. I guess. Does any of this have to do with why you became an Iron Sister?"  
Crystal nodded. "Ever since Valentine introduced us to each other, Jonathan's been wanting to kill me. He knows that if he kills me, he can have my power."  
It took a minute for Isabelle to realize that Crystal was talking about Sebastian and not Jace. "But Sebast-I mean, Jonathan has the same power. He used it on me the other day."  
"He can't erase someone's memory and he can't shape-shift like I can. But he wants to. He wants to so badly that he pretended to be my cousin, Sebastian Verlac, so that he could get my guard down and kill me."  
So _that _was why Sebastian pretended to be Sebastian. "Wait, did you say you could shape-shift?"  
"Yeah...I can."

* * *

"So Mortmain," Sebastian began, "I hear that you made something pretty epic in the 1800's."  
"Do you speak of the clockwork people? The Infernal Devices?", Mortmain asked.  
"Yeah. Those things. Is there any way that you could give me the instructions or something on how to make them?"  
Mortmain chuckled. "I cannot exactly write in the shape I am in."  
"Fine, then tell me."  
He chuckled again. "If I tell you, you may not make them correctly. The only people, who could ever properly make them were my father and I."  
"What if I got you a body?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I could get you a body, have a warlock perform a spell, and then you'll exist in the body."  
"I like that idea. But do tell, why do you need my clockwork? How did you even summon me?"  
"I need the Infernal Devices to perform an attack on the Clave and the New York Institute."  
"You sound like I did back in the 1870's. But you still have not answered the question: how did you summon me?"  
"I used the blood of Tessa Gray."  
"Tessa Gray. I haven't heard that name in a while. Then again, I haven't heard anything in a while. Alright, I accept your proposal to get me into a body so that I may see the dear, Clockwork Princess once again."  
Sebastian smiled. "I'll get you that body by tonight."

* * *

Jace heard someone come into the room. He turned around and saw Alec.  
"Why is everyone going into my room nowadays? Am I hosting a soirée?"  
"I came in here because I heard your phone ring, you self-aggrandizing bastard," Jace replied.  
"Self-aggrandizing bastard? Look who's talking."  
"Why are you in league with Sebastian?" Jace asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"_What?!_ I am _not _in league with Sebastian! Not unless he compelled me!"  
Jace remembered what had happened to Clary only a few days before. Sebastian had basically 'compelled' her to think that he was a good brother. Sebastian had 'compelled' Isabelle to kiss him.  
"Alec, I think that that is _exactly _what Sebastian did."  
"He compelled me to join his side?"  
"Yeah. Just to make sure, I'm going need some of your clothes and my great-great-great grandmother."

* * *

Tessa walked up to Taki's. She was dressed in Alec's clothes from head-to-toe. It was the only way to find out if Alec had really betrayed them. As soon as she went inside the restaurant, she saw Jordan and Sebastian sitting at a booth next to the wall. She walked over and joined them.  
"Alec! How nice of you to join us a half hour late", Sebastian said.  
"Well, I couldn't make a grand show of my exit. I had to sneak out," Tessa explained. No matter how many times she Changed, she would never get used to hearing someone else's voice come out of her mouth.  
"Fine. Now listen, the next phase of the plan is in motion. I summoned Axel Mortmain and he's agreed to make his infamous clockwork robots for me. The only thing is that he needs a body to temporarily live in so that he can build them."  
"Who's body will you use?", Jordan asked.  
"Yours."

Tessa couldn't believe it. Was Mortmain, _the _Mortmain coming back? It took everything inside of her to not panic. She held a calm exterior, but on the inside, the was screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

After Crystal finished telling Isabelle the rest of the details, she demanded to know Isabelle's story. Izzy told it with ease. Something inside her felt like it could trust Crystal. So, Isabelle spilled everything. She told Crystal about Simon and how he was the only vampire that could withstand sunlight, she told her about Jordan and how he was part of the Praetor Lupus. She even told her about Jace's heavenly fire.  
"I think I know something that'll help with Jace's heavenly fire. I mean, it won't take it away, but whoever uses it can withstand the fire."  
"What is it?"  
"One of these." Crystal reached into her cloak and pulled out a dagger. But this didn't look like any ordinary dagger. This dagger looked like it was made out of pure gold. The hilt was scarlet red and adorned with small rubies.  
"What is that?", Isabelle asked in wonder.  
"A special Iron Sister blade. When the ceremony is performed on you, they use this dagger to cut you and put the flames of an Iron Sister in you. Well, they're really just ordinary flames."  
"That's perfect! Do you think there's some chance I could send one of these to Clary?"  
"Oh sure! The Iron Sisters have a dozen of these things, they won't miss one."  
"Why do you have one?"  
"They gave me one so that I'd be able to perform the ceremony on myself. I'm not an official Iron Sister yet. I mean, just look at my eyes."  
Isabelle looked. Sure enough, they weren't orange. "Got it."  
"Here." Crystal handed Isabelle the dagger.  
She simply gazed at it for a while.

* * *

Clary brought the mail back inside Luke's house. There wasn't anything particularly interesting; until she found the package. Opening it, she found a letter and a dagger. The letter read,

_Dear Clary,  
Hey! It's Izzy. I __managed to sneak out of the Citadel for a while and I mailed this to you. Bet you're wondering why there's a dagger. Well, I told this girl Crystal, about you and Jace and she said that if you just __cut yourself with this dagger (anywhere is fine), you'll be able to withstand Jace's flames. Cool huh? Well, I can't write much because right now, I'm supposed to be asleep._ _I better stop before I get busted. I hope I'll be able to see you guys again someday soon!_

_From, Izzy_

So this Iron Sister dagger would help Clary withstand the flames? _Perfect_, she thought to herself. She could finally be with him the way he _wanted _to be with her. _Let's face it_, her mind said, _the way _you both _want to be with each other._ Clary smiled and went upstairs to change.

**Woah, loooong chapter. Gosh, I'm winded. Clace finally has a chance again! How will the rest of the Institute react when Tessa tells them what Sebastian said?Stay tuned... And Happy early Christmas!  
**


	15. A Day To Remember

**Shout-out to BabyKitty0101 and I am a fangirl forever for reviewing last chapter! And special thanks to Lilietje99 and 4everallways for reviewing each and every chapter. You guys rock! I would've updated sooner but my Internet's been down and it didn't come back till yesterday night. Well, here's the update!**

Tessa was forced to get up and follow Jordan and Sebastian into a dark alley by Taki's. What did Sebastian have to do to Jordan for his body to be able for Mortmain's use? She soon figured out. Sebastian took out a sword from his weapons belt. But it wasn't a seraph blade. It was a silver one.  
"Woah, woah, why does it have to be me?", Jordan asked. "I've been nothing but loyal to you!"  
"Only because I've been compelling you. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be this loyal. You would've reported me to the Institute by now."  
"You've been compelling me?"  
"Yeah, and I'm about to do it again now."

_Stay calm, _a voice in Jordan's mind said, _Stay calm and in place. Don't panic. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of_. Jordan watched as Sebastian came closer to him, silver blade in hand. In one swift move, the blade was no longer in Sebastian's hand, but in Jordan's chest. Jordan felt all sorts of pain, but soon enough, it was all gone. And so was he.

* * *

Clary came back downstairs. She grabbed the dagger and made a small cut with it on her hand. But the wound didn't bleed. Instead, small orange flames seemed to leap into it.

Jace heard a knock on his bedroom door. Opening it, he was surprised to find Clary on the threshold.  
"Clary? Is everything okay?", he asked.  
"Everything's fine."  
She slowly walked closer to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Then, she pulled him towards her in one, long, passionate kiss.  
He pushed her back.  
"Clary! What are you doing?", Jace asked, completely surprised.  
"What we both want to do." She pulled him back in, but things were...different from the first time. The kiss had more fire than ever in it than ever before. Soon enough, it wasn't just one kiss. They began making out.  
He pushed her back again.  
"Clary, if we do this...if we do this, I'll burn you."  
"That's the thing though. Izzy sent me a dagger and I cut myself with it and now I can withstand your heavenly fire and-"  
"Woah, Clary, breathe. Did you say that you can withstand my heavenly fire?"  
"Yeah."  
He gave her a seductive smile.

* * *

Tessa couldn't stand to see anymore of this. She persuaded Sebastian to let her return to the Institute and luckily, he let her. She ran back. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sebastian dragged Jordan's now dead body back to the abandoned warehouse where he had been hiding out. He called a warlock that soon came over.  
"There you are. You're late, warlock," Sebastian said.  
"Well excuse me, but I had to run all the way from my apartment to your little warehouse across town. And I have a name by the way," the warlock replied. "What do you need of me?"  
"You see that body?", Sebastian asked, pointing to Jordan's body.  
"Isn't that Jordan Kyle from the Praetor Lupus?"  
"Yes. I need you to put someone into his body."  
"Who?"  
"Axel Mortmain."  
"That is necromancy! I could be executed by the Clave if I did that! No, no way." The warlock began walking away. It looked like Sebastian would have to try something just a bit stronger.  
_Stop,_ he whispered into the warlock's mind, _stop. Turn around and walk back over here. Then, begin the spell. Now._ The warlock obeyed and walked back towards Sebastian.  
"Perfect. Wait, what was your name again?"  
"You should know. After all, I _am _the high warlock of Brooklyn."

* * *

Jace kissed her. Gently at first, testing, making sure this was what she wanted, but suddenly her hands were fists in the back of his shirt, and her softness was pressed against his chest. He was kissing her the way he'd always wanted to, with a wild and total abandon, not ever wanting to stop. He reached over and began unbuttoning her cardigan while she made sure they didn't part away from each other. She put her hands over his, and for a moment he was afraid she was going to tell him to stop, that this was insane, they'd both hate themselves tomorrow.  
"Let me do it," she said, reaching down and undoing the buttons herself. Jace suddenly remembered when they had almost done this outside of the ruins of the Wayland manor in Alicante. She had unbuttoned her coat there for him as well. His hands always fumbled while doing that.  
Her cardigan was soon off, and underneath it, she wore a sheer white top. He could see her body outline through it, and it was driving him crazy. He felt dizzy. He'd seen this much of other girls before, of course he had, but it had never mattered. Not until now. Not until it was Clary. Right now, nothing else mattered. He picked her up and she let out a small shriek of surprise. He put her on his bed and simply looked at her green eyes for a bit.

She lifted her arms up, her head thrown back, pleading in her eyes. "Come back," she whispered. "Kiss me again."  
He made a noise he didn't think he'd ever made before and fell back against her, into her, kissing her eyelids, lips, throat, the pulse there — his hands slid under her flimsy shirt and onto the heat of her skin. He was pretty sure all the blood had left his brain as he fumbled at the clasp of her bra — which was ridiculous, what was the point of being a Shadowhunter and expert at everything if you couldn't figure out the clasp on a _bra_? — and heard his own soft exhalation as it came free and his hands were on her bare back, the fragile shape of her shoulder blades under his palms.

Her hands, small and determined, were at the hem of his shirt, tugging it off. He pushed hers up, around her ribs, wanting more of their skin to be touching. So this was the difference, he thought. This was what being in love meant. He'd always prided himself on his technique, on having control, on the response he could elicit. But that required evaluation, and evaluation required distance, and there was no distance now. He wanted nothing between himself and Clary. His hands found the waistband of her jeans, the shape of her hipbones. He felt her fingers on his bare back, her the tips finding his scars and tracing them lightly. He reached down and fitted her more firmly against him, aligning her hips with his, and felt her gasp into his mouth. He thought she might pull away, but she slung her leg over his hip instead, pulling him even closer. For a second, he thought he might pass out. "Jace," she whispered. She kissed his neck, his collarbone. His hands were on her waist, moving up over her ribcage. Her skin was amazingly soft. She raised herself up as he slipped his hands under her bra, and kissed the star-shaped mark on his shoulder. He was about to ask her if what he was doing was all right when she realized what he was about to do. She pulled away from him first and looked at him.  
"Don't, Jace. I want this. And I want it now," she whispered.  
He kissed her again.

* * *

Magnus went back to his apartment. He had no absolute recollection of what he had just done, he didn't even remember where he was coming from. So right now, he just wanted to go back home and maybe drink so much that he had a hangover until next week. But on the way, he saw someone that he hadn't seen since...well, a while now. He saw Alec.  
"Alec?", Magnus asked, just making sure it was him.  
He turned around, and seemed a bit shocked to see him. "Oh, hello Magnus."  
"Listen, Alec. I've been thinking, and maybe, we should get back together."  
"I think that would be great"  
"Fantastic." Magnus walked over to Alec and kissed him. He immediately pulled away. "What's wrong, Alec?"  
"I'm not Alec!"  
"Then who-Tessa?!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, well then this is akward. Can you do me two favours?"  
"Sure. What are they?"  
"One, tell Alec what I just told you, and two, we never speak of this again."  
"No problem and I gladly accept the second one," Alec-Tessa-said.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I hope that you guys didn't mind the Clace scene...**


	16. Sparks Fly

**Shout-out to 4everallways, I am a fangirl forever, AvaAdele, and Katharina1999 for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! It is FINALLY the year that City of Heavenly Fire comes out and we already know that it's going to be 733 pages long. The wait just got longer.**

Clary lay against Jace's chest, simply listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat. He was stroking her hair with a touch so light that she could barely feel it.  
"You know," Clary began, "This part is supposed to take place in the morning. We're breaking the unwritten rules."  
"Clary, when have you known me to obey rules?"  
"Good point. I never want this moment to end."  
"Neither do I. Which is why we need to make it last as long as possible."  
"Agreed."

Alec looked up from his phone and saw Tessa come into the library and walk over to him.  
"I have an important message for you, Alec."  
"From who?", he asked.  
"Magnus."  
Alec groaned. He did not want to hear what Magnus had to say. "Fine. What did he say?"  
"He wants to get back together with you."  
"Excuse me for a moment, Tessa. I have an important call to make to the high warlock of Brooklyn."

* * *

Magnus picked up on the second ring. "Alec?"  
"Hey, Magnus. Tessa told me what you said. Do you really want to get back together?"  
"Why? Do you not want to get back together?"  
"Of course I do! I just...I just really regret what I almost did to you."  
"Say no more. Your place or mine?"  
Alec smiled for the first time since the break up.

Magnus soon arrived but he and Alec couldn't go on with their original plans. Apparently, Tessa had Changed into Alec to find out about Sebastian's plan.  
"But why on earth would you join the dark side, Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"I didn't!", Alec protested.  
"Then how-"  
"I think I figured it out," Jem said. "You see, as a Silent Brother, I've seen many different types of Downworlders. I've seen werewolf and fairy hybrids, Shadowhunters that have become vampires, and many more than that. I've also seen warlocks with different abilities such as Tessa. There has been maybe at least one or two warlocks that have the power of compulsion. Maybe that's the case."  
"It makes sense," Tessa began. "I've been told that Sebastian has demon blood running in his veins. Maybe the blood itself has given him special abilities like being able to compel people."  
"Maybe. We should get Jace and Clary down here, maybe they'd have an idea," Alec said.  
"I'll go get Jace and have him call Clary," said Magnus.

* * *

"Jace, we need to take chances like this. Who knows what could happen in the future," Clary said.  
"I know."  
"Do you ever think about our future? About the memories we'll have?"  
"Well, there are lots of conversations to be had about our future together."  
"Together. I like that word."  
"You know this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. I love you," Jace whispered.  
"I love you too, Jace." She looked up at him and kissed him.  
Suddenly the door opened and she quickly parted from Jace. Standing on the threshold was Magnus.  
"My, my. Why is it always me that discovers the couple in bed? Well, get dressed and head down to the library. We have important matters to discuss."

When Clary came into the library, the first thing that she saw was the Silent Brother next to Alec.  
"Why's there a Silent Brother here?", asked Jace.  
"We believe that Alec must've been compelled by Sebastian to join the evil side. So, I called in Brother Enoch to make sure," Jem replied.  
"What?! Alec was helping my maniac of a brother?", Clary asked.  
Magnus nodded.  
_It appears that the boy was compelled by Jonathan Morgenstern_, said Brother Enoch in her mind. _I shall check all of you to see if he has compelled you as well. _Brother Enoch went from person to person, starting with Tessa. When he got to Magnus, he paused for a moment.  
_Magnus Bane you've been compelled as well. Do you know when? _  
"Well, I don't remember what I did this afternoon. All I remember is going to meet a client," Magnus replied.  
The Silent Brother nodded. He proceeded to walk over to Clary and he paused again. _Clarissa, when were you compelled?  
_"A few days ago. He compelled me to think that he was just my innocent big brother."  
He moved on to Jace. "He's tried to compel me, but he can't. Any idea why?" Jace asked.  
_Perhaps it is because of the angel blood in your veins or the heavenly fire. Light can never be influenced by darkness._

* * *

Sebastian watched as Jordan's body sucked in an awakening breath.  
"Oh good, it worked."  
"Indeed it did," said Mortmain. "But did you have to put me into the body of a teenage werewolf?"  
"Hey, it was either this or nothing. And since you're you, you aren't able to turn into a werewolf. you'll be fine. Now, let's start making those clockwork people."  
"Are you sure that Tessa is still alive?"  
"Yes, she is. And so is her little silver boyfriend."  
"James Carstairs? Is he still on the _yin fen_?"  
"No."  
"Understood. Well, let's begin."

Jem and Tessa stood on the balcony of one of the Institute's guest room.  
"Jem, I...I can't believe that Mortmain's coming back. We finally were rid of him and then he comes back," Tessa said.  
"Don't worry, Tessa. We defeated him once, we can do it again."  
"But don't you remember what it took to defeat him the first time? I needed to shift into an _angel_. It's not exactly something I can repeat."  
"We'll find a way, Tessa. We always do."

Sebastian left Mortmain for a moment and went into the room he was using as a bedroom. On the back of the door, he had a dart board. On it, he had several pictures of his half sister, Crystal.  
"Oh, Crystal. You might be hiding now, but I _will _find you. You see, I've let you slip right through my fingers way too many times. I want that power. Badly. So wherever you are, just know that I promise to find you. And when I do, I vow that I'll kill you."

Clary was leaning against a door in the library when Jace walked up to her. But he didn't say anything; instead, he walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was getting into it, drowning into it. It...was amazing. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. They were practically molded into each other. Suddenly, she felt something hot on her back. She parted away for a moment and took a step forward. The door had caught on fire. Heavenly fire? But Jace wasn't even touching the door, she was. What did it mean? Did she have heavenly fire too?  
"Kiss me again, Jace." He leaned in and kissed her without question. While he kissed her, she put a hand on the door knob of the now burning door. They parted and she watched the door knob. Sparks began to fly from it. Of course, it was a metal door knob.  
"How is it...", Jace began.  
"Jace, I think I have heavenly fire too", Clary replied, answering his unfinished question.

**Yay Malec reunion! Sebastian's still hell-bent on finding Crystal and now Mortmain's back! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned...**


	17. The Infernal Devices

**Shout-out to 4everallways, Guest, and SHADOWHUNTERSLIFE for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks!**

Isabelle began getting ready for her skills test. To take the vows and become a full-on Iron Sister, she needed to pass a test. In the test, she needed to create a weapon with whatever materials they gave her. As she got dressed, someone knocked on the door of the room she was staying in. Isabelle pulled on a robe and opened the door. It was Crystal.  
"Ready for your skills test, Izzy?", Crystal asked.  
"Yeah, I hope."  
"Letter came for you by the way. I think it might be that Clary girl replying to you."  
"You know that 'Clary girl' is your half sister, right?"  
"Yeah, but I've never even met her. So, until I do, she's just 'that Clary girl,'" Crystal responded.  
"Noted." Isabelle took the letter from Crystal's hand. Isabelle closed the door and opened the letter.

_Hey! Everything is okay here in New York. Well, as okay as it can ever be. How are you doing? Well, I really needed to talk to you about something. You know that dagger you sent me? Well, I used it and now, I think I might have heavenly fire in me too. Is there _any _way to cure it? I hope you can reply soon.  
-Clary  
_"Oh crap. Crystal!"

* * *

Magnus had just come back from the Silent City. He had gone to see if details about where Sebastian was staying existed in his mind. Indeed they did. He had gone straight to the Institute after, where he recounted what he was told to Alec, Tessa, Jem, Clary, and Jace.  
"We need to go there and see if we have any idea about what the hell he's planning," said Jace.  
"I think that's a good idea," Alec responded.  
"Alright then, we need to decide who's going," Clary suggested.  
"Well, I think that the person who can take on someone's form at any given time should definitely go," Jace said.  
"You mean me, don't you?" Tessa asked.  
"Of course."

Crystal read the letter she had gotten.

_Oh, Crystal, you won't be hiding from me for much longer. Today, I'm going to see a warlock who might be able to use a spell to locate you. I can't wait to see where you've decided to hide this time. Last time is was Paris, wasn't it? And to think, by pretending to be your cousin, Sebastian Verlac, I almost got you. Well, I underestimated you. Not anymore, little sister. See you soon.  
-Jonathan_

As soon as she finished the letter, Isabelle burst through the door and into her room.  
"What, you don't knock? I could've been doing the Macarena naked and you would've been traumatized for life," Crystal said in the place of a greeting.  
"Wow, you really _are _like a female version of Jace."  
"Is that why you came in here and almost broke down my door?"  
"No. I came in here because Clary replied saying that she has heavenly fire too because of that dagger."  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She won't go on a rampage."  
"How do you know?"  
"Before I came here, I read a lot about Shadowhunter history. Somewhere I read that if only one person has heavenly fire, they'll be able to shock people who come into contact with them. But if there are _two_, and the other person is close to person one, they'll be able to not show it. Get what I'm saying?"  
"Sort of. So, what does this mean for them?"  
"It means that the heavenly fire won't make an appearance unless they come into _really _close contact with each other. Like if they kissed or something, there would be flames. But if they don't, they won't even be able to administer a shock."  
"So what I'm hearing is, they'll be fine."  
"Perfectly fine."  
"I'll go write a reply letter."

* * *

At the end the whole group went. Jace and Alec went just in case some fighting would be involved, Clary went in case a special rune would have to be used, Jem went in case there was something they needed to translate something (his years as a Silent Brother must've rubbed off on him), Tessa went in case shifting into someone would be required, and Magnus went because he would lead them to the warehouse and in case some magical assistance would be needed. Soon enough, they were in front of an abandoned warehouse guarded by two demons. Tessa easily Changed into Sebastian and got them through.

Inside there were several rooms. The first few were simply regular rooms: a kitchen, a dining room, and a few unused rooms. Nothing unusual. Not at least, until they got to the sixth room. This room wasn't unlocked like the others had been. It hade taken about seven opening runes and a few swift kicks to get the door open. The room had to be important.

Inside, the whole room was filled with papers. Papers with measuring lengths, material that were needed, and brief sketches. _Blueprints,_ Tessa thought. She began looking at them all. The figures sketched onto the papers looked vaguely familiar.  
"Tessa! Look!", Jem called from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw what he was pointing at. She was suddenly taken back to a night in 1878. She was remembering it all, Tatiana Lightwood going hysterical with grief, Will yelling at Cecily, and Gabriel, Gabriel Lightwood who had come to the Institute with the news that his father was a _worm_. _No, no it can't be. They cannot exist once again_, Tessa told herself, desperately wanting to deny what was in front of her. Even in the dim light of the room, she saw the words as clear as day. Each letter was about a foot tall, the same height they had been the first time. Except now, they were not written on the wall with something black, they were written with deep red paint. She reread the words over and over again, making sure that she read what she thought was reading.

_THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT PITY  
THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT REGRET.  
THE INFERNAL DEVICES ARE WITHOUT NUMBER.  
THE INFERNAL DEVICES WILL NEVER STOP COMING._

"What are the Infernal Devices," Clary asked.  
"They were people, robots, made out of clockwork. They are extremely deadly and-"  
Tessa couldn't hear what Jem was saying anymore. She was too speechless, too deep into shock. She couldn't force out a sound.

* * *

Crystal had gotten another letter very soon. Too soon. Perhaps Jonathan had sent someone to deliver the letter to the Citadel personally.

_Very clever, little sister. You've become an Iron Sister and you hide in a place I cannot enter. But this war, this battle that I'm planning now will change that. I will destroy the Citadel, the Iron Sisters, the Silent Brothers, and the Nephilim in general. I'm willing to burn down this whole world just to get my hands on your fair skinned neck. And as soon as I do, you're dead. Gone. I will have your powers. Only now have I just discovered that I'm able to not only have your powers, but someone else's as well. This person's power differs from yours. But, I must kill her as well to retrieve them. While you have much better powers, hers are special as well. She is able to create new runes that don't exist in the Gray Book. Her name is Clarissa. She is my other little sister. And not a bastard born sister such as yourself, but my real sister. Just know that although you are in the Citadel, I will get you. _

_Until then,  
Jonathan_


	18. Taking Leave

**Shout-out to 4everallways, Lizzylightwood x, I am a fangirl forever and SHADOWHUNTERSLIFE for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are really cool!**

As they left the warehouse, Tessa began thinking about what she just saw. _No, no I can't live through this again._ She remembered saying to Jem that if it came to a battle, she wouldn't fight if she didn't want to. She wouldn't. She made plans to pack up her things tomorrow, say one final goodbye to Jem and Magnus, and she would leave New York. No one could convince her otherwise. Not even Jem. As if on cue, Jem began approaching her, probably seeing the worried look on her face.  
"Are you alright, Tessa?", he asked.  
"I'm leaving New York tomorrow, Jem," she said in the place of a greeting.  
"_What?_ Tessa, you've only arrived. They-_we _will need you. A battle is clearly coming soon. You can't leave us when we need you most."  
"I'm sorry, Jem. You can't convince me."  
"Magnus then-"  
"No, Jem. You can't convince me. Magnus can't convince me. No one."  
"But Tessa...you said you would help."  
"I said that if it came to a battle, I wouldn't fight if I didn't want to. I'm sorry, Jem."

* * *

Isabelle came out of her skills test. She hoped, well, really _prayed _that she did well enough to pass. If she didn't, she would be asked to leave the Citadel. She approached the door to Crystal's room and opened it. Inside, Crystal sat at her desk, a worried look on her face.  
"Are you okay, Crystal?", Isabelle asked.  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Done your skills test?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, I'll go check it out."  
Crystal got up from her seat and walked out the door.

She walked into the skill testing room. The weapon looked well manufactured. She walked closer and examined the details. Isabelle seemed almost like a natural born Iron Sister. Crystal would have to report back to Sister Dolores.  
Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the wall behind her. Turning around, she saw three knives coming out of the walls. She quickly ducked as the knives were flung at her. Jonathan wasn't lying. He _was _able to find a way to try and kill her, even in a place he couldn't enter. He had an inside job. Nowhere was safe for Crystal. Not even the one place Jonathan couldn't enter. Where was she supposed to go now?

* * *

After spending half of the night tossing and turning, Tessa finally managed to fall asleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was in a dream. The place she was in was so familiar to her. It was like her home. She remembered this place, all of it. She remembered the seemingly endless hallways, the paintings depicting famous moments of Shadowhunter history, and the burning flames that danced on the candles aligning the walls. It had been so long since she was here, here in the London Institute. She was about to go look for her room when she heard someone approaching her from behind. As soon as she turned around, she saw who it was. It was _him_. He looked the same way he did when she first hit him with a water jug: same black hair and same midnight blue eyes that she always lost herself in. He was dressed in the same clothes that he wore the night he proposed to her, that wonderfully perfect winter night. Seeing him again after so long was simply...amazing. She was filled with warmth and love. She was fully happy, because in front of her was who she had always loved and never stopped loving, even after almost a century later. She was remembering more now. She was remembering memories that she hadn't dared to reminisce about; the memories of the balcony at the Lightwood country house, memories of the cave room in Cadair Idris, memories of the Institute attic and the holy water and blood.

"Will...I...How...What?", Tessa stuttered out. She was so mesmerized by Will that she couldn't even form proper sentences.  
"Tess, oh dear Tessa, I know that you're afraid of what will happen. I know of the situation in New York, and I know that you are afraid to face the Infernal Devices once again. But listen to me. You need to help your grandson and your friends. You cannot leave them when the need you most."  
"That is exactly what Jem told me."  
"Then listen to him."  
Tessa was speechless. Just hearing Will speak and say her name motivated her. She couldn't leave Jace. Not now. Not anymore.  
"Alright, I'll help them, Will. I swear on the Angel I will."  
"That's the Tessa I know and love."  
He smiled at her right before he disappeared.

* * *

Jace opened the letter that had just came in the mail. Clary went over and sat next to him as he began reading.

_Dear New York Institute,  
I write to you because I want you all to know that I have a battle I want to fight soon. The battle will be tomorrow, in a lovely field somewhere in Massachusetts or something. I trust that you'll be able to use your warlock or magic rune girl to portal there. If you don't come at 3:00 sharp tomorrow, I'll simply go to the Institute and we'll fight there. See you tomorrow.  
-Jonathan_

"Is it just me, or does your brother get creepier every single time we make contact?", Jace asked.

Crystal began packing up her clothes. She needed to run. Again. Where to? She thought about possible places when Isabelle came into the room.  
"You're leaving?", Isabelle asked.  
"What, is barging in like a thing now?"  
"Just answer the damn question."  
"Easy now. Yes I'm leaving. But I'll be back soon."  
"Where are you going?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Well, I'm going now."  
"How will you get there?"  
"The Iron Sisters have this huge portal in the library. I'll use that one."

* * *

"Jem", Tessa called.  
"Tessa? I thought you were leaving."  
"I was but someone...special convinced me not to."  
"And who would that be?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just know that if a battle does come to pass, I _will _fight."  
"Good", Jace said from behind them, "because a battle _is _coming to pass. And it's happening tomorrow."


	19. Prepping For Battle

**Thanks to 4everallways, Lilietje99, I am fangirl forever, SHADOWHUNTERSLIFE, and ClarissaF101 for reviewing chapter 18! THANKS SO MUCH!**

Crystal walked up the Institute stairs. She had come to New York to see if she could find anything about Jonathan's whereabouts. She rang the bell. The door soon opened and a young girl, no older than sixteen or seventeen stood behind the door. She was small and had green eyes with wavy red hair. She looked like a smaller, younger Jocelyn. This had to be the Clary girl that Isabelle was talking about.  
"Can we help you?", Clary asked.  
"Um, this is the New York Institute, isn't it?", Crystal asked in return. "I came for lodging."  
"Hang on. JACE! Just a minute."  
Soon enough, someone walked up behind Clary. He wasn't bad looking at all; he had golden hair and golden eyes. _Jace_, she concluded in her mind. He looked her over.  
"Hmm, your name?"  
She almost said her fake name, after all, if she was a Morgenstern, they would maybe not accept her. But then she remembered that Clary, the girl in front of her, Isabelle's friend, Jace's girlfriend was also a Morgenstern. She had nothing to be afraid of.  
"Crystal Valentina Morgenstern."  
Clary had her mouth open in an _O_ and Jace almost choked on the water he was drinking.

After Clary and Jace recovered from their shock, they brought her in and gave her a room. Jace left the room but instead of following suit, Clary stayed behind.  
"You're not going to kill me, right?", Crystal asked.  
"We just found out we were related and that's the first thing you say?"  
"Oh, I already knew. Your friend, Isabelle Lightwood, she told me about you. I'm pretty much up to speed on everything."  
"How are we related? Valentine only had two kids, Me and Sebastian."  
"Who? Oh, you mean Jonathan?"  
"Yeah. But anyways, how the hell are we related?"  
"Watch your language, we're in a church. And Valentine did only have you and...Sebastian. With Jocelyn."  
"So...we're half sisters."  
"Ding, ding, ding!"

* * *

The rest of the evening was...normal. Normal was something Crystal hadn't experienced in forever. For the first time in forever, she felt like a normal teenage girl. Well, normal teenage girl that was a Shadowhunter _and _an Iron Sister.  
She didn't mind being showered with dozens of questions from everyone there, how _could _she mind anything while she ate Maryse Lightwood's food?

Maia knocked on the door of Jordan and Simon's apartment. She longed to see Jordan again. After all, it had been a week since she last saw him. She normally wouldn't have stayed away for so long, but she and the pack had traveled to Virginia for a while to get away from all the problems.  
She was brought back to reality when someone opened the door.  
"Maia?", Simon asked. "Come in."  
She followed him back inside.  
"So, Maia, where've you been?"  
"Oh, I went up to Virginia with the pack. They needed some time away from...all this. So, where's Jordan?"  
"Jordan? Didn't Luke tell you?"  
"Luke? He and Jocelyn came on the trip too. What happened to Jordan?"  
Simon hesitated.  
"Simon, tell me what happened to Jordan or I swear that I will tear out your tongue and slap you with it."  
"Okay, okay, jeez! No need to go all werewolf on me."  
"Just tell me."  
"Jordan...um...he isn't exactly...with us anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He...It was Sebastian."  
"Clary's brother? What did he do?"  
"He...okay, here's the deal. Sebastian compelled Jordan to join the dark side and then to complete a phase of his plan, Sebastian killed Jordan."  
"WHAT?! Oh my God, oh my-I better go."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just-oh, God."  
She didn't even bother saying goodbye, instead she ran out the door and didn't look back once.

Crystal tiptoed towards the library. She told everyone that she was going to bed, but really, she was eavesdropping to see if she could find out anything about Jonathan. Going closer, she could hear what they were saying in the library.  
"-the battle's tomorrow."  
"-the plan?"  
"-kill him. Simple."  
She kept going closer and didn't stop until her ear was against the door.  
"He has an army of clockwork people, in case you have all forgotten,"she heard Jem say.  
"Jem's right. They are extremely hard to defeat. We would know, we've dealt with them before." That had to be Tessa.  
"How did you defeat them the first time?" Clary.  
"Something that I cannot repeat. I used my Clockwork Angel to Change into Ithuriel."  
"You Changed into an _Angel_?! Using a necklace?" Definitely Jace.  
"Indeed. A portion of Ithuriel was trapped inside, so, I was able to Change into him."  
"Clockwork Angel necklace? I'm pretty sure I've seen that in here-"  
"So have I, but Ithuriel is no longer trapped. The necklace would be useless."  
"Well, looks like it's just us against Sebastian," Jace said, "We might have to go into it blind, but we _will _kill him once-"  
Crystal stopped listening. She had heard all she wanted to hear. They were going into battle with her half-brother and they planned to kill him. But, they would also have to go up against clockwork automatons that she had once read about. The six of them couldn't go into it alone and all survive. They would need some back-up. Crystal ran back to her room.

* * *

Isabelle heard a knock on her door. The person didn't even wait for her, they just barged on in. It was Crystal.  
"Well, well, look who's barging in now. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I _thought _that you would be interested in the going-ons of the New York Institute. Huge battle today against none other than my half-brother."  
"WHAT?! But-"  
"No time to ask questions. Use the portal and go to the Silent City. Try to convince some Silent Brothers to fight. I'll stay here and get some Iron Sisters and then I'll get some members of the Clave."  
"But-"  
"GO!"

When Isabelle left, Crystal went back to her room and pulled the dagger out from her bedside table. She had memorized all the vows for when she was ready to do this. Sister Cleophas soon knocked on the door and came inside.  
"You are ready now?"  
"Yes, Sister Cleophas. I am ready to take my vows and become an Iron Sister."  
"Well then, let us begin."

Clary went to go wake up Crystal for breakfast. But when she opened the door, Crystal wasn't there. The bed was completely unmade and there was no sign of any of Crystal's possessions. The room looked the exact same way it did when Crystal had first arrived. She was gone.

Crystal felt something expanding inside of her. Soon enough, she felt herself change. She stood up from where she knelt on the floor and looked in the mirror. Her teal eyes were gone and were replaced by orange. She was an official Iron Sister. She turned towards Sister Cleophas behind her.  
"Thank you, Sister Cleophas. Now, is there one more thing you could do for me?"

**It's almost battle time! Will the Silent Brothers and Iron Sisters fight? Stay tuned...**


	20. Faces From the Past

**Thanks to 4everallways, Lilietje99, I am fangirl forever, and iLoveMeSomeaptainAmerica ****for reviewing last time! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
It's finally Battle time in this fanfic! This is just the beginning, so it might not be as eventful as the ones that are yet to come. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

It was almost battle time and the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute were bustling around. Tessa watched as Clary put on her gear and as Alec and Jace grabbed dozens of weapons off the walls of the Weapon's room. Even Jem was bustling around, she was surprised when she saw him in modern day Shadowhunter's gear. It was so different from the gear of the 1800's.  
"Hey, Tessa?", she heard Jace say.  
"Yes, Jace?"  
"Aren't you going to put on some gear?"  
"Oh, I don't have any."  
Clary ended up running off and when she came back, she was carrying neatly folded gear in her arms.  
"Here, you can use some of Isabelle's gear. You look about her size, it should fit."  
"Thank you."  
Tessa went to go put it on. Sure enough, it fit perfectly. She ended up strapping two seraph blades onto her back, several daggers on her weapons belt, an extra dagger in one boot and a stele in the other. She was perfectly ready.  
At exactly 2:50, the group was gathered outside the Institute. Clary went up to the wall, stele confidently in hand. Soon enough, a portal stood right in front of them.  
Jem grabbed Tessa's hand. "Ready?", he asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Wait!", yelled a familiar voice in the background.  
Turning around, Tessa saw Isabelle and Crystal, the Shadowhunter girl that had arrived at the Institute the night before. Behind them stood a group of Silent Brothers and Iron Sisters.  
"Izzy?", Jace asked.  
"Duh! Did you really think that I was going to let you go to battle without me?"  
"I was hoping," Alec said.  
"Well, boo hoo. I'm going."  
"Alright then. As soon as we step through that portal, there's no going back, understood?", Jace asked.  
They all nodded.  
"Well, then here goes nothing."  
Jace stepped through the portal.  
And they all followed suit.

* * *

When they got out of the portal, they were in front of a huge field. It looked somewhat like the place where they last fought Sebastian.  
Suddenly, Clary heard something behind them. Turning around, she saw another portal opening. Coming through it was Magnus, Simon, a few fairies, and Luke's pack. Coming out last was Jocelyn.  
"_Mom?", _Clary asked.  
"I am not going to let my daughter go of into battle without me. I already have a child that half demon. I don't need a dead one too. It's just...Clary, I can't lose you."  
Clary felt her eyes begin to water. "You won't."  
Her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"So Magnus, how did you manage to get the fairies to help us?", Alec asked.  
"I told them who _really _killed the Seelie Queen. They were on our side in an instant."  
Alec nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I almost agreed to shorten your life. I've regretted even considering it ever since it happened. Because of it, I lost one of he most important things in my life. You."  
"Alexander...I...I missed you. And I'm sorry as well for keeping things from you."  
"I missed you too. I love you, Magnus Bane."  
"And I love you, Alec Lightwood."

"Simon?"  
Simon turned around and saw Isabelle behind him. She wore a dark cloak that was almost the same color of her night black hair.  
"Izzy?"  
"Yeah. I...I missed you, you know. You mean something to me and I really didn't want to leave you. When this is all over, I hope that we can be real boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Me too, Izzy. Let's just hope we get through this."  
He dropped a light kiss onto her cheek.

Clary squeezed Jace's hand as they approached the battlefield. He stopped walking and stood in front of her. He cupped her face with both hands and held it as if it were a delicate piece of china that was about to break into thousands of pieces. He looked at her with his golden eyes and she realized that he must've seen the worried look on her face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked her.  
"I'm just worried. All of us will begin fighting, but some of us may not may it out alive."  
"Well, I promise, that I will do everything in my power, to make sure we all come back. Here." He leaned in towards her and closed the distance between them.  
Seconds or centuries later, they parted, even though she desperately didn't want to.  
"What was that for?", she asked.  
"Just in case there is no later. I just want you to know that I will _always _love you."  
She looked at him with watery eyes. "I can't think about always, all I can think about is right now. I _love _you, Jace. I can't lose you."  
He looked away for a second and when he looked back, his golden eyes were congruent to her own. "I can't lose you either. You're one of the most important people in my life. I need you."  
"You won't lose me. Look, no matter how the day ends, I just want to tell you that no matter what, _you _are the _best _choice I ever made."  
He kissed her forehead and they began walking again. They held hands as if they were hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Across the battlefield, Simon saw them. He saw demons; so many demons. Next to them stood what he had been told were called the Infernal Devices. The person leading the army was none other than Sebastian himself.

Tessa watched in horror as the automatons approached over the hill side. She was having a strong case of deja vu. Her mind kept going back to the first battle she was part of. Looking around, she didn't even really see the Shadowhunters of New York, but of London. She saw Cecily instead of Isabelle, Gabriel instead of Simon, Gideon instead of Alec, she even saw herself where Clary stood, hand in hand with the person that was supposed to be Jace. Her mind was so full of the similarities that she saw Will, her old love Will, where Jace stood. She forced her vision back to the army. Leading them was Sebastian and Jordan. Of course, it wasn't _actually _Jordan, it was really Mortmain. She watched as everyone around her got their weapons ready. She reached for one of her seraph blades. Sebastian must've given some sort of command because then, hell broke loose. Demons were running left and right. As confident as possible, she joined the Shadowhunters in battle.

Maia leaped into battle. She had transformed into a wolf and was tearing demons until their bodies were nothing but hundreds of shreds. She was avenging him. Avenging Jordan. She wanted to destroy the people that destroyed him. No one would shift her focus. No one.

Sebastian simply watched as Jace walked towards him.  
"Ah, Jace Herondale. I just _knew_ that you would want to take care of me personally," Sebastian said.  
"Of course. You've destroyed way too much of mine."  
"Are we talking about the nine year old or the tutor?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Not really." Sebastian got his seraph blade ready.  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore Sebastian."  
Sebastian scoffed. "You were _afraid _of me at one point?"  
"I was."  
"Now you're just making me laugh. I can take you, angel boy."  
"And I can take you, demon child."  
"Ooo, good one. I'm quaking in fear."  
Sebastian stabbed him before he could even flinch.

Tessa watched as Jordan walked towards her. But she knew that it was no longer Jordan that was in that body. It was Mortmain.  
"Tessa! Everything okay?", he asked. She rolled her eyes. She knew this was a ruse. She wouldn't play along.  
"Give it up. I know that it's you, Mortmain."  
He chuckled. "Ah, I must say that I never expected to see Theresa Gray in clothes like that."  
He was referring to Isabelle's gear. She looked down at it. It was nothing like the gear of the 1800's; this gear was different, much more fitting for a woman. Sure, it was a bit tighter, but it was much more flexible now. The gear even hugged the curves she didn't even know she had. It was no wonder that Mortmain commented on it.  
"I must say that I never expected to see you alive again. Did you decide to return, or did the ground _finally _tire of your presence after more than a hundred years?", she fired.  
"Hmm, you are not the same as I remember. Spending your time with Will Herondale must have taken its toll."  
Tessa froze in place. Will was always her weak spot. Mortmain must have noticed.  
"Oh, that's right, it has been almost two hundred years since my death. William is long gone. Perhaps if you're lucky, the ground shall tire of him as well." She couldn't reminisce about Will, not now. She couldn't break down.  
_Stay strong_, she heard Will's voice say in her mind. _Give him everything you've got and make him sorry for everything he's ever done_. _Show him what you can _really _say and do._  
She got ready to say what she had been keeping inside all these years. She got ready to fight back. She revealed her seraph blade.  
"Heavens!", Mortmain shouted. "Do you even know how to use that?"  
"It is no longer 1878, Mortmain. I have evolved from that scared young girl that was kidnapped by the Dark Sisters. I have evolved from that girl that was much too afraid to use her powers. I have trained until my feet have become numb. I have Changed so much my head has spun. I have weld weapons until my hands have bled. I am much more than the girl you first met. I am Theresa Gray no longer."  
"Then who are you?"  
"I am Tessa _Herondale_."  
She lifted her seraph blade and plunged into the middle of his chest. She stood and watched as he fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Sebastian pulled his sword out of Jace's now dead body. He looked down at the ground again, wanting to be filled with even more satisfaction. But Jace's body no longer lay there. Instead, it was Crystal's. Well, he was still happy even though it wasn't Jace. If _he,_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, had just killed _her, _Crystal Valentina Morgenstern, then that meant that he had her powers now. He had Crystal's powers.  
Looking across the battlefield, he saw Crystal's Victorian equivalent. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the item he needed.

Tessa pulled out the blade encaged in Mortmain's chest.  
"Clockwork Prince, your reign has officially come to an end."  
"And it is his Clockwork Princess that ends it," said a voice from behind her. No, it couldn't be. This voice was as familiar to her as her own. Mortmain had come back, but did that mean that _he _could as well? She slowly turned around. Sure enough, it was _him_. _He _stood there with his midnight blue eyes and tousled black hair. He was here. Will was here. And that was all that mattered.

**The next couple chapters are just going to be about the battle, so be prepared. Trust me, there's a LOT in store for this story. I'm just a little concerned if I'll be able to write it properly. You guys will see why later. So, what do you guys think of the CoHF cover?**


End file.
